TWLIGHT SKY 2
by blushingrose1995
Summary: A lot of things has happened after the Cullens, Twilight characters and Sky High team graduated. This time the X-Men are involved as well as the evil Volturi. The Volturi s working with someone who caused too much trouble in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is the sequel to Twilight Sky.**

**Bella's POV**

_**Thirteen years later...**_

It is five years later. Everything was not all moonshine and roses. Warren and I had too much fights when I was pregnant. He went out leaving me at home.

Then the triplets were born and I lost one. He didn't care enough to be there when Elizabeth, Jadelyn and Cassandra was born. Well... Jadelyn will be resting in peace now.

I had enough and decided to divorce him. Charlie of course was upset. I kept the divorce a secret from everyone besides the Cullens. I could not be with someone who does not care anymore.

Cassandra and Elizabeth were too young. I know they will keep wondering who their father is but I think it's best if they don't know about Warren.

Anyways a year after the divorce I got full custody of the twins. Then a few years later something awful happened.

A stupid vampire attacked me while the girls were sleeping. But I burned the vampire, in the process I felt the venom in my veins. I had enough power to get to my apartment and get to bed.

I stayed still for hours. I could then hear the sound of my daughters coming. Cassandra was the first one to come into my room. She saw the bite on my wrist.

She then told Elizabeth. The both called my grandfather, Charles Xavier. He is the headmaster of the Institute for the Gifted. The school is similar to Sky High.

He came and brought a few blood bags. I heard him say that I will have excellent control and not have any trouble in my newborn vampire year. I would skip that stage completely.

My daughters were so happy. Then my heart stopped. Everything went silent. I opened my eyes and everything seemed so much clearer.

My grandfather then gave me a blood bag. I drank it because my throat was burning. He wanted to give me another one but I told him that I am full.

He stayed with me so I could get used to being a vampire. I told him everything I know about vampires along with what I have learn't from the Cullens.

Then after my second year which was last year he left and said that we would soon meet again. The girls were sad to see him go but I made them a promise that they would attend that institute.

They both have powers. Cassandra has my physical shield and she can control water and fire. Elizabeth can control wind and earth. Both the girls can fly like my aunt and cousin. And they can also turn invisable and mask their location.

The girls were sad to leave me when the time came for them to attend the insititute. My grandfather would take care of them. I would join them after I sorted all ties back in Forks.

I would be a teacher at the Institute for the Gifted. I would be teaching Vampire History. Carlisle will also be there. He is the only one out of the Cullens who know that I am a vampire.

My parents know as well and makes sure that they block their thoughts like Carlisle whenever they are around Edward.

I got a lot of letters from my daughters. They were enjoying their time at the institute. The team from Sky High sent me photos and letters. The Cullens were the ones who wrote the most beside my daughters.

Speaking of letters I got one today. It's from my grandfather. Worry showered over me. I opened it fast. I hope my girls are not hurt or in danger.

**Dear Isa,**

**Do not worry. Your girls are fine. However, two of our students are not. They have been kidnapped. We need your help.**

**We figured that it might be the Volturi that you told me about. Please get here as soon as possible.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Charles Xavier**

I had to pack and book the next flight to New York. The girls will be ectstatic to see me there. I rushed to pack my things. The most important thing I must not forget is my gun.

You'll never know when I will need it. The security and devices will not be able to locate it because of the physical shield.

I then called to book a ticket. When I gave them my name they said that they will put me on a private jet. I am guessing the my grandfather arranged that.

Now that's shocking.

I decided to phone him. He answered after ten rings. _"Hello, Charles Xavier speaking."_

"A jet. Seriously Grandpa Chuck," I told him.

_"I see you found out. I figured you wanted to get to the institute faster," _he said. I could almost see the smile on his face.

"I do, but really, a jet?" I said.

_"Yes. I want the best for my only granddaughter,"_ he said.

"Where are the girls now?" I asked him.

_"They are with Logan," _he answered. _"They are torturing him."_

"Good. Uncle Logan needs his ego to be deflated and my girls will do the job," I said with a smile. "Anyways I need to get going. The cab is here to take me to the airport."

_"See you in a few hours then" _he said before hanging up.

"Alright," I said and hung up.

I rushed to the cab and off we went to the airport. Looks like it is back to the hero business now. At least I get to teach once again. Staying at home became quite a drag now that I think about it.

The girls will be happy to see me. It has been five months since they left home. They might act like grown ups but to me they will always be my little girls.

It was hard telling them about their father who didn't care. He just went out and drank when I was pregnant.

_Ce la vie._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

The jet flight was quiet and relaxing. When I was little I used to be scared of flying planes, but now it feels as if I am floating on a cloud.

Then pilot then announced that the jet will be landing. I got my seat belt on and waited patiently for the jet to land.

Once the plane lands I will retrieve my luggage and get off the jet. Ten minutes later the wheels touched the ground. I was finally in New York.

The moment the jet stopped I stood up and got my bags down. I got some help getting the other luggage. As I got out of the aircraft a limo came.

"Your transport is here Miss Swan," the Captain said.

"Thank you," I said and went to the black limo.

The driver got out and opened the door for me and closed it. I checked behind me and saw that they were getting the rest of my belonging into the trunk.

After that we drove off.

I then decided to call my grandfather to let him know that I have arrived. He answered after four rings. "Hello?"

"Grandpa, I'm on my way," I said.

"Bella, you weren't supposed to phone while being on the jet," he scolded.

"No, Grandpa Chuck. I mean I am in a limousine on my way to the institute," I corrected him.

"That's great. Have you packed warm clothes?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked, looking around. The snow didn't look that bad outside.

"There might be a blizzard tonight," he answered. "How long do you think it will take for you to get here?"

"Give me an hour," I said.

"Alright. I will see you then. Bye," he said and hung up.

"Was that Mr. Xavier?" The driver asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I am having a bit of trouble because of this snow on the road," he said, driving a little slower. "The ice will be slick and we need to becareful."

"Grandpa Chuck says there might be a blizzard tonight," I said.

"Then we need to hurry or else we would be trapped. It is already getting dark and the snow is falling already," he said.

"Do you think that we will make it in time?" I asked.

"I am certain that we will get there. Now just relax while I do the driving," he said.

I then decided to call my parents. I know that they are worrying about me 24/7.

"Hello Chief Swan speaking," dad said.

"Hey daddy. Guess where I am," I said.

"Bells, it's good to hear from you," dad was happy. "So where are you?"

"In New York," I answered.

"Why are you in New York? Is everything okay with Chuck?" Dad started firing questions at me.

"Gramps is okay. But two students aren't," I answered.

"Are the girls okay? Please tell me that they are not hurt," he sounded desperate.

"The girls are great," I answered. "I just need to go to the institute to check out what the heck is going on in there."

"Becareful Bells," he warned.

"I will dad," I said.

"And give Wolverine and Cyclops a slap on the head for me," he chuckled.

"I will dad," I said. "Tell mom I said hi."

"Of course I will," he said. "Bye Bells."

"Bye daddy," I hung up.

"We are nearly there Miss Swan," the driver said.

"How much longer?" I asked switching my phone off.

"Why don't you look for yourself," he said, gleefully.

I looked up to see that the institute was straight ahead. I gasped as I saw Grandpa Chuck and a few of the X-Men members.

The building came nearer until to a certain point and then the car stopped. The driver then exited the car to open my door and I went out of the limo.

The X-Men and I stood there face to face. I then saw my granddad in his wheelcar.

"Grandpa Chuck," I ran to hug him.

"Isa," he hugged me back. "You haven't aged a day."

"Nice joke Chuck. Never gets old," I rolled my eyes after pulling away from the hug.

"So this is your vampire granddaughter and the mother of the troublemaker," Storm smiled.

"My girls were causing trouble?" Now I was surprised. "What happened? I will ground them until the next century."

"Calm down Isa. Let's go in. Logan, Cyclops, help Henry with the bags," my granddad said.

They two went to the limo to get my bags and we went inside the building. The moment we stepped in I saw my little girls.

"Mom?" Cassie (Cassandra) and Liz (Elizabeth) was shocked.

"Hey girls," I said to them.

"Mom!" They ran to me. Then I hugged them.

"I missed you twos so much," I kissed the girls on their cheeks.

"Okay girls," Grandpa Chuck cleared his throat.

"Right," the girls pulled away from me.

"So Gramps what's going to happen now?" I asked.

"First, Storm will show you to your room and the girls will follow Cyclops to the cafeteria," Grandpa Chuck said. "We have extra guests coming tomorrow so just relax. For a few days until everybody is here."

"Is Carlisle and his family here yet?" I asked.

"He phoned to say that he is boarding the private plane," Storm answered.

"Great," I said and followed Storm to my room.

"So where is the father of the twins?" Storm asked.

"We divorced the day after the first of the triplet didn't make it," I said, feeling a pain in my heart for Little Jadelyn.

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss. I mean, I didn't mean to pry," Storm apologized.

"It's alright Storm. Sometimes old wounds need to be opened so they can heal completely," I said.

"You are very wise for your age," she said.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

"Geez, these bags are heavy. Pyro! Help here!" We heard Logan complain.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming," I heard someone.

"Ignore Logan," Storm said. "He is a pain."

"Oh I know," I muttered.

"I heard that vampire niece," Logan growled.

"You were supposed to oh dear Uncle Logan," I giggled.

"Why I otta-"

"Geez! Your niece packs heavy," I heard Pyro said. "Like mother like daughters."

We got to my room. When Logan and the blonde haired guy named Pyro came in I told them to drop my bag. I then smacked the back on Logan's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Logan rubbed the back of his head.

"Blaze told me to do that," I used my dad's super hero nickname.

"Dammit," he hissed.

"Who is Blaze?" Pyro asked.

"My dad," I answered. "He can manipulate fire and air."

"Oh cool," he grinned. "What power do you have?"

"I can control six elements, water, earth, wind, fire, light and dark. I have a physical shield and mental shield. The physical shield can make me invisible and hide my location plus I can fly," I answered.

"Wow," both Logan and Pyro said.

Then there was a loud explosion.

"Darn it," Storm muttered.

We looked at each other and ran down the spiral stairs to see where the sound blast came from. We then saw tables turned in the cafeteria.

Cassie and Liz was behind Cyclops and two boys were circling each other. I then trapped them in my physical shield

"Hey! Let us out!" The guys yelled.

"What happened here!" I roared at them.

"Mom!" The girls ran quickly to me and hide behind me.

"Cyclops, why didn't you stop them?" Logan growled the question at him.

"I was busy protecting your niece's daughters," Cyclops answered.

"Guys, mom will trap you in her shield if you keep on bickering," Cassie said.

The kept their mouths shut.

"I believe Miss Swan asked you boys a question," Storm said.

"We were j...j...just playing a...a...around," the dark haired boy answered.

"Do you know how dangerous psychokinetic powers are?" Storm asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," the boys chorused.

I released them from my shields and they dropped on their knees.

"Okay everybody," Cyclops called out. "Since all of you are here I would like to introduce to you Professor Swan. She will be teaching Vampire History and Mythology."

"She'll also be helping us investigate the disappearance of Rogue and Jubilee," Logan said.

"Seriously, I do not like being in the spotlight Logan," I hissed at him.

"Bite me," I smirked.

"Can't. You smell like alcohol, wet dog and sweaty gym socks," I wrinkled my nose.

"Uncle Logan didn't shower for four weeks," Cassie muttered.

"Argh, now that is gross," Storm wrinkled her nose.

A couple of the students started chuckling and giggling.

"Okay, enough humor at my expense. Get to classes," Logan said.

We all then went to the classrooms. Storm showed me where the classes. It went so far the classes went good. I noticed that a dark haired boy who was frowning the entire class session.

After the class was over I called the dark haired boy. His name is Bobby.

"You have been distracted in my class. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm worried about Rogue. None of the X-Men want to tell me who kidnapped her and Jubilee," he said.

"I'm not sure if I am supposed to tell you," I nervously said.

"I need her back. She's everything to me," he said. His eyes turned blue like mine usually does when I use the water element.

"I will do everything I can to bring her and Jubilee back. They will be here safe and sound," I reassured him.

"Thanks Professor Swan," he smiled a bit.

"Call me Isa or Bella," I said. "It makes me feel old when you call me either Miss Swan or Professor Swan." I joked.

"You're different from other teachers," he commented.

"I hope that is a compliment," I said.

"It is," he said. "Thanks Bella." Then he walked out of the class.

"That was a nice thing Bella," Storm said as she came in.

"Thanks. Don't you have a class to teach?" I asked her as I cleaned the board.

"No. They are way to distracted talking about their new vampire/superhero teacher," she answered smiling

"Soon Dr. Cullen and his family will be the talk of the school," I said.

"Family? He's coming alone here," Storm said.

"But he's married and has children along with a hybrid granddaughter," I said.

"Didn't you hear?" She asked.

"Hear what?" I asked back.

"He got divorced five years ago," she answered

"But Carlisle and Esme were so much in love the last time I saw her," I said.

"Things change when you move on," Storm stated.

"You do have a point there. Anyways who else will be helping with the investigation of Rogue and Jubilee?" I asked.

"It's a surprised Bella. And don't bother asking the other because they will not budge," Storm said.

"Okay, I'll wait then. But do not expect me to be happy," I grumbled.

"Mom!" I heard the twins shout as they ran into the class.

"Aren't you girls supposed to be in class?" I asked them with my hands on my hips.

"Sorry mom. We wanted to tell you that Dr. Cullen is here," Cassie said.

"Which Dr. Cullen? Remember there are two Dr. Cullens," I reminded them.

"Carlisle Cullen is here. And quite early I might add," Liz said.

"He is really early. The plane was supposed to land only tomorrow," Storm said.

"He said something about the engines failing and he jumped off the plane before the pilots jumped off with the parachutes," Cassie said to us.

"WHAT!" Storm was shocked. "Is he okay? Did he get hurt?"

"Storm, relax. Vampires are indestructible," Liz said. "Look at mom. She might look kind but she can kick ass."

"That is true," Storm said.

"Is Grandpa Chuck with him?" I asked the girls.

"Yeah, and so far Uncle Logan is with him too," Cassie said.

"We should get to them," Storm said.

We got downstairs and saw him. Not injured.

"Bella?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A few years ago...**_

**Third person narrator**

"How could you Esme ! After all I have done for you !" Carlisle yelled at his wife.

"He is my soulmate Carlisle. Now and forever," Esme said fiercely.

"I should have left you with Charles. Maybe your whorish ways is what led him to abuse you," Carlisle growled.

"Carlisle that's a low blow," Emmett said.

"You are just going to stand with this harlot ! She is doing more harm than good to this family and you all knew about her activities !" Carlisle roared out.

"Edward, Isa and I did not know about this. We were in Boston with Kate and Garrett," Tara said.

"Anyone who sides with Esmeralda is out of the Cullen family. All priviledges will be revoked. You will no longer be a Cullen," Carlisle said. "I will call Garrett to set the divorce papers up. Don't bother settling for assets Esmeralda. You will not get them."

Carlisle stormed out of the living room and into his office.

"I think it's best if Jasper and I leave," Alice said. "Maybe coming back here was a bad idea. Goodbye Esme." The seer and empath left.

"We're staying with Carlisle," Edward said as he took Tara and Isa's hands.

"I'm staying with Esme," Emmett said. "Rose ?"

"Are you coming ?" Esme asked Rose hopefully.

"No," she simply answered.

"What ?" She was shocked.

"Esme, what you did to Carlisle is unforgivable. Shagging his friend Alistar. That's low even for you," Rosalie said in a cold tone.

"Rosie, what about us and the kids ?" Emmett asked.

"We should separate. We have been drifting apart lately and the kids are staying with me," Rosalie said sadly and left the living room.

"You are only staying behind because of Isamaria. You just want to be near Edward and Tara's child. You wish she was yours ! Well I got news for you. She is not your child. She does not belong to you ! Isamaria is nothing to you. Blood or venom. She is a part of Edward and Tara," Emmett yelled. "Forget about us separating. I want a divorce !"

"What ?" Rosalie was shocked.

"You are the most self-centred bitch ! Everyone keeps quiet about it and I had enough. Hell, even Tara thought it but kept quiet so she would not hurt you !" Emmett continued yelling.

"That's enough," Esme said. "We should leave."

Esme and Emmett left their Cullen crests on the table and left.

All there was is silence. Rosalie just left the Cullen home and never came back. She made no effort to fetch her belongings. She even left Hale kids with Edward and Tara along with Isa.

_**A month later...**_

"Hey Will. Now is not a good time," Edward said into the phone.

_"What's going on ?"_ Will asked.

"The family is separating," Edward answered.

_"That sucks man,"_ Will sighed.

"Anyways, how are you and Layla doing ?" He asked.

_"Good, good. The twins keep bugging us on when we get to see Bella and the twins,"_ Will chuckled.

"Oh. How is Bella ? We haven't heard from her in ages," Edward said.

_"She's doing a bit of travelling with the girls after the divorce from Warren,"_ Will had a bit of a hatred tone in his voice.

"Oh. Anyways tell the family Tara, Isa and I say hi," Edward said.

_"Will do. I hope your family will be okay,"_ Will said. _"Bye."_

"Bye Will," Edward hung up.

"At least their family is doing better than ours," Isa said.

"Don't worry Isa. Everything will work out in the end," Tara comforted her daughter.

"I miss Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper," Isa started sobbing into her mother's shoulder.

"Hush. Don't cry my angel," Tara shushed her daughter.

"Carlisle has been blocking his thoughts from me since he got back from New York," Edward murmured.

"What's wrong with that ? Maybe he just wants a bit of privacy," Tara guessed.

"I only get bits and pieces when his guard is down," Edward said.

"What do you hear Daddy ?" Isa asked.

"He keeps thinking about a new vampire who has daughters," Edward answered.

"Isn't that dangerous ?" Tara asked.

"It is, but Carlisle thoughts was that the vampire had excellent control from the beginning," Edward said. "Like you did after your transformation."

"Strange," Isa murmured.

"Really strange," Rayne Hale said.

"Uncle Jazz would be jealous of that," Riley said.

"So what's going to happen since the majority of the family is gone ?" Tara asked.

"For now we stay here," Edward answered.

"Shhh..." Isa said. "Listen."

_"That's incredible Charles,"_ they heard Carlisle talking to someone on the phone. _"She will ? That's fantastic. Okay, I'll see if I can. Bye."_

"Do you think he is talking to the English coven ?" Isa asked.

"I don't think so. Dammit !" Edward slammed his fist against the table.

"What is it ?" The girls chorused.

"He's blocking his thoughts again," Edward growled.

"No need to throw a temper tantrum daddy," Isa giggled.

Then Tara's phone rang.

"Hello ?" Tara answered.

_"Hey T. It's Bella," _they heard a musical voice.

"Bee ! It's been so long since we heard from you. What's up ?" Tara was excited to hear from Bella.

_"Nothing much. The girls got their powers. It's been crazy with the training,"_ Bella giggled.

"I bet. With Isa it's the same thing," Tara said. "So what's up ?"

_"I heard from Layla who heard from Will that the majority of the family has gone AWOL," _Bella answered.

"Who told them ? We didn't say anything to them about the family separating," Tara said.

_"Janette and Maggie has the gift of seeing the future and their gift is dead on unlike Alice's,"_ Bella answered.

Janette and Megan is Will and Layla's daughter. Janette sees the bad visions and Megan sees the good visions.

"Well, Janette wasn't lying. It's just Edward, Isa and I who sided with Carlisle," Tara sighed.

_"I know everything will get better. Tell Carlisle that he better stay strong and not lose hope. Someone will always be there for him,"_ Bella said.

"I will tell him that," Tara said, smiling.

_"See ya T,"_ Bella said.

"Ciao B," Tara and Bella then hung up at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Present time...**_

_**Few days after Carlisle's arrival**_

**Third person narrator**

"Mom and Carlisle have been getting a bit cosy with each other," Cassie said as she sat next to Liz.

The twins staring at their vampire mom laughing with Carlisle.

"They're old friends Cas. They knew each other before we were born," Liz said.

"Oh come on. Don't you see the way they look at each other," Cassie said in a dreamy voice.

"Cas, you really need to stop reading those romance novels mom gives you. They trash your brain," Liz commented.

"And what are you two beautiful ladies talking about ?" Pyro came and sat on the desk of Cassie.

"Cas thinks Dr. Cullen has a thing for our mom," Liz rolled her eyes.

"Well they do make a cute couple," Pyro commented.

"Pyro sit down on your desk," Bella commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Pyro mock saluted her and took a seat next to Cassie.

"Anyways Carlisle. We will talk later over that crazy theory of yours," Bella said when Pyro sat down.

"It is not crazy. And I can prove it," Carlisle said.

"We'll see. Anyways I have a class to each and so do you," Bella reminded the vampire doctor.

"Until later dear Professor Swan," Carlisle joked and left in a flash.

Then there was wolf whistles and whispering.

"Okay class. That is enough. Take out the book and turn to page forty," Bella said. "Today we will be studying the Volturi guards and rulers."

While Bella was teaching the class about the power hungry vampires Carlisle was in his class. He let his class have a reading period while he made a call to his son.

_"Dad, this is a surprise,"_ Edward said. _"How are you ?"_

"I...I'm good son. How is your vacation with the girls ?" Carlisle asked.

_"It is relaxing. What have you been up to lately ?"_ Edward asked.

"Been teaching classes," Carlisle answered.

_"Wow. That's great,"_ Edward commented.

"How's Tara and the the kids ?" Carlisle asked.

_"They are alright. Tara is just getting the mail while Isa is playing the piano, Riley is reading and Rayne is watching TV"_ Edward chuckled.

"Isa will be just as talented as you are," Carlisle smiled once he said that.

_"She's more like her mother, that's for sure," _Edward said.

"She is more like you sometimes," Carlisle said.

_"I have a feeling that this is not a social call. What is it dad ?" _Edward asked.

"I met this woman while teaching," Carlisle started.

_"A human ?!"_ Edward exclaimed.

"No-no. She's not human," Carlisle said to his son before he could overreact.

_"She's like Tara before the transformation ?" _Edward guessed.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

_"That's great Carlisle. When do we get to meet her ?"_ Edward asked.

"Soon," Carlisle answered.

_"Aaaaahhhh !"_ Carlisle heard Tara's scream in the background.

_"I gotta go dad. Bye," _Edward hung up before Carlisle could say bye.

"Dr. Cullen !" Carlisle heard Scott's voice.

"Scott, is something wrong ?" Carlisle asked.

"There is a short haired girl and a guy who looks like he is in pain waiting for you downstairs," Scott answered.

"Alice and Jasper ?," Carlisle sped to see his former son and daughter.

"Carlisle, thank goodness you are here," Alice said.

"Alice, what's wrong ?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice had a vision of the Volturi. They have gone mad," Jasper said.

"Slow down," Carlisle got the two to sit down.

"I heard drama rama. What's going on ?" Logan asked has he helped Charles by rolling the wheelchair.

"Major Whitlock ?" Logan's eyes went wide. "Wow, never thought you would be a sparkly vampire."

"Logan, wow. Long time," Jasper stood up to shake his hand.

"What is going on here ?" Charles asked.

"Sorry for intruding," Alice apologised. "I'm Alice Brandon Whitlock and this is my husband Jasper Whitlock."

"Nice to meet you. I heard something about the Volturi. What is going on ?" Charles asked.

"They have gone insane Mr..."

"Charles Xavier," he said.

"They are gathering mutants who have been outcasted by humans and want to rage a war," Alice announced.

Then there was silence.

"Aro has gone too far this time," Carlisle growled.

"You're right. He has gone power hungry. What's even worse is that Caius is leading the guards," Jasper said.

"I thought Caius was one of the three kings of Volterra," Charles said.

"He is. But the guy is a tyrant and trains the elite guards," Alice said.

"I just past Professor Swan's class and she is teaching them about the Volturi," Scott said with a grin. "You should see how many kids had their hands up for questions."

"Professor Swan ?" Alice was shocked.

"Isabella Swan, my granddaughter," Charles announced proudly.

"Eeeeppp ! Bella is here !" Alice squealed.

"Alice, calm down. We are here for business not pleasure," Jasper said in a stern voice.

"She will be helping us with the training of students," Storm stated.

The bell rang for lunch. The twins of Bella began to talk about the previous lesson. Pyro tagged along, but then Bobby came.

"Argh. And the iceman returns to the living," Pyro grumbled.

"Stop being mean," Liz said. Then she turned to Bobby. "You okay there."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bobby answered.

"Don't worry- wait, do you smell that ?" Cassie asked.

"It smells like- Alice !" The girls squealed.

"Who is Alice ?" Pyro asked.

"Our mom's best friend," Cassie began jumping in her seat.

"She and Jasper are here. They are so going to help the X-men find Rogue and Jubilee," Liz stated. "Let's go."

The girls grabbed the guys to the two new vampires.

They saw their mother and Alice squealing and hugging each other. Jasper's mouth was wide open.

"Aunt Ali !" The girls shouted and hugged her.

"Wow, you girls are grown up," Alice said, hugging the twins. "I noticed that you and your mom have more fashion sense now."

"Ha ha, very funny," Bella said sarcastically.

"I still cannot believe you did not tell us about your transformation," Alice said.

"You're feeding on human blood," Jasper stated.

"Blood bags actually. That way I don't kill innocent humans," Bella corrected him.

"That's great. No wonder you have soo much self-control," Alice commented. Then her eyes went blank. It glazed. "More guests are coming tomorrow."

**?POV**

"Will you help us in this war ?" A white haired man asked.

"Of course senor. On one condition," a dark haired woman asked.

"Name it. Anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There will be multiple POVs here.**

**Emmett's POV**

It has been a few years since I left Rosalie and the kids. I wonder how much they have grown. I regret saying all those things to her.

Things have been dull since I decided to side with Esme. She has been shagging Alistar the entire time.

Here I am getting the mail. The moment I opened it I ran up to my room, packed my things and ran out.

There is no way in hell that I am going to freaking stay here with these bitches. They are the reason that the entire Cullen family broke up.

**Rosalie's POV**

What the hell possessed me to leave ? And in the process leave to leave my children in the Cullen home with Tara and Edward !

I miss them so much. You know, I hate to admit it but I did want to stay behind and act like I was Isa's mom.

I guess you could say that I am still jealous of her for giving birth to a child. I had to adopt two kids who are descendants of mine.

Now here I am sitting in the penthouse staring at an envelope I got a week ago. As I opened it I was shocked at what it said.

I immediately made arrangements to leave Las Vegas.

**Magneta's POV**

Seriously !

He expects us to move up to New York to help him with some major crisis ! I wanted to freaking relax. No hero work !

"Hurry up Ethan ! Our plane leaves in thirty minutes !" I yelled angrily.

"I'm coming ! Quit your yelling !" He yelled back.

"I would not yell if you did not agree to go help Will with some freaking crisis !" I screamed in anger.

"It's better than lying at home being bored out of our freaking minds !" He screamed even louder.

We have been arguing non stop since I told him that we would not be doing any super hero business after we got married.

But then he just had to disagree. Can't he just shut up, nod and agree with everything I say ?

Geez, sometimes I wonder why I even married him.

At least the make-up sex is much better. Maybe that's why we argue a lot.

I felt my phone vibrating. It was Layla.

"Hello," I greeted, still irritated.

"Are you coming yet-"

"Yeah we are, now stop rushing us !" I yelled and hung up, still grumpy.

**Esme's POV**

I wondered where Emmett was. I looked in his room and he was not there. Then Alistar helped me look for Emmett but he was no where to be found.

"Don't worry my love," Alistar stroked my cheek. "We will find him."

"I'm scared that he might get hurt or-"

"Shhh... Don't worry yourself. I think he left a note on the table," Alistar said.

We ran back to the house and saw the letter. It was opened. Alistar read it out loud and we stared at each other for a while.

Alistar growled and carried me up to the room.

**Edward's POV**

I love my wife, but she overreacts over the simplest things. She freaked out because of the letter about the damn Volturi.

"Uncle Edward ?" I heard Riley ask as I got the bags into the car.

"Yes ?" I asked.

"Why did mom leave us ?" She asked so innocently.

"She wanted to clear her mind for a while," I answered, not really knowing the truth of my self-centred sister's departure.

"Oh okay Uncle Edward," Riley said and climbed into the car.

The climbed into the car and drove off to New York.

**Will's POV**

My mouth was open.

She was a freaking vampire. My cousin is a freaking vampire !

"Fuck !" Layla cursed. "That's why you didn't come for visits."

"Yeah, that's why. Now you know," Bella said.

"Where are Cassie and Liz ?" Janette asked.

"They are at the cafeterria with Pyro and Iceman," Logan answered.

"Well, Janette and I are gonna go to them," Megan said.

As you know Janette sees bad visions and Megan sees the good visions.

"Let me show you where the twins are," Storm said.

"Okay," the girls said and followed Storm to the cafeterria.

"Thank goodness," Will breathed out.

"Geez, what's with you ?" Logan asked.

"They are way too hyper for me," Will answered.

"They got that from you," Layla muttered.

"No they don't," Will argued.

"I do remember that last Halloween you went-"

"Okay, that's enough," Will interrupted his wife.

**Warren's POV**

"She left me dad. And with our kids," I said to him. "How am I supposed to find her ? She's gone."

"Son, I may not be the best person to give advice right now," dad said. "What did you do that made her divorce you ?"

" I just went out for drinks after work," I told half-truth.

" I know there is something else," dad guessed.

"She gave birth to triplets and one of the did not make it. She was depressed and did not want to talk about it so I just left the house. When I got back she was gone," I said.

"Son, I got a letter from some guy name Charles Xavier. Do you know him ?" He asked.

"He's Chief Swan's father," I answered. "Why would he send a letter to you ?"

"He tried to get the letter to you but sent it to me," he answered. "We have to get to New York by next week."

"I don't like where this is going," I mumbled.

"Son, you were made to protect the innocent. It is your destiny," Dad said.

"What about you ?" I asked him.

" I am still trying to find my place in the world," he answered.

"You should come with," I suggested.

"They won't like it if I come," he frowned.

"Come on dad. I don't want to go alone," I said to him.

"Okay. I will come," he gave up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Third person narrator**

Edward, Tara and the three kids came next. Of course they were bloody surprised to see Bella as a vampire. Edward could not help but get the feeling that Bella was the one who Carlisle was talking about a few weeks ago.

Then Will and Tara came.

"The students have been enjoying the text book that Carlisle made of the Volturi empire," Charles said to Bella.

"I know. They have been talking about it non stop. Some of them asked if they could ambush the Volturi guards before they even attack thes students," Bella said.

"We are expecting more guests," Charles stated. "Did Storm prepare the rooms ?"

"Yeah. She got it ready after Ali and Jazz's arrival," Bella answered. "Has Logan and Jasper started training the students ?"

"Yes, he has. Jasper is an...interesting man," Charles commented.

"Mnaybe that's why Alice loves him to bits," Bella joked.

"You should see how the girls are doing," Charles chuckled. "They put Logan in his place."

"It's a good thing I trained them before they came here," Bella said smugly.

"Yes, it is. They have been trained by a great woman," Charles smiled at his granddaughter.

"That's because I was trained by my aunt who is also known as Jetstream," Bella reminded him.

"Ah yes," Charles said. "She is a fierce fighter."

"Grandpa !" Will shouted.

"What is it ?" Charles asked.

"There is a letter marked 'V' . Here," Will handed the letter.

"The freaking Volturi. We have too keep quiet about this," Bella said.

"We can't. The others must know," Will argued.

Meanwhile Jasper was fighting with Logan. The students just stared at the vampire and wolf man circling each other and fighting.

"Kick his ass Uncle Jazz !" Rayne yelled.

"Oh hell no. Kick his sparkly butt Uncle Logan !" Cassie yelled.

"Come on ! Beat him up good !" Liz screamed.

"Geez," Edward mumbled. "Never seen the girls like this before."

"They were babies when you last saw them Edward," Bella said as she came.

"Hey Bella. I thought you were with my dad," Edward said.

"He's busy with a project and does not want anyone disturbing him," Bella said. "So anyways, how is the fight going ?"

"It's a tie," Isa said. "This match will take forever long."

"Cassie and Liz are cheering Jazz and Logan," Rayne said.

"It will be night before anyone even gives up," Riley complained. "Can't Uncle Jazz just knock Logan out and be done with it ?"

"Now that isn't such a bad idea," Cassie said with an evil grin.

"I don't like that look on her face," Pyro said, backing away.

"Me neither," Bobby agreed.

"Make him sleepy Uncle Jazz !" Cassie yelled.

"Now that isn't such a bad idea," Jasper murmured to himself. But then Logan tackled Jasper.

"Ooof !" Jasper was knocked down.

"Uncle Logan wins. Ha ha, I told you so," Liz bragged.

"Jasper got distracted," Cassie pouted.

"Don't worry darlin'. I'll get him next time," Jasper promised.

"You better," Cassie grumbled.

Then I heard a car in front of the school and caught four familiar scents. It smelled like Ethan, Magneta, Zach and Gaby.

"Whose coming ?" Logan asked.

"Will's friends," I answered.

"Finally. Took them long enough to get here," Will said.

We went downstairs. The kids wanted to stay with Logan and Jasper. The moment we got there the four was surprised to see me as a vampire.

"Whoa, B. You look like the Cullens," Zach commented.

"Except for the red eye," Magneta added.

"We will have to get used to that," Gaby stated. "How long have you been like that ?"

"A couple of years," Bella answered, smiling.

"Geez, no wonder we didn't see you for so long. You look amazing. Are all vampires this gorgeous ?" Ethan asked then winced when Magneta slapped the back of his head.

"Never comment of another woman's beauty when your wife is with you dude," Zach said. "It always ends bad."

"You're telling me," Ethan mumbled as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Where is Layla ?" Magneta asked.

"She is in the greenhouse with the other students," Charles said.

"BOOM !"

"What was that ?" Tara asked.

"It came from the training room," Alice said.

"Where are our rooms exactly ?" Gaby asked.

"Come, I'll show you where it is," Scott said and led the four to the elevator.

We ran to the training room and saw Jasper and Logan planted on the wall. Rayne and Cassie was in the middle of the arena.

"What the hell happened here ?" Edward asked.

"We beated Jasper and Uncle Logan," Cassie said with a bright smile.

"How ? They are freaking strong and you just whooped their asses," Alice said.

"You know Aunt Ali. You should really teach Uncle Jazz not to underestimate a girl," Rayne stated,

"He will be in much more trouble if he thinks that we are just defenseless little girls," Cassie added.

"I have to say ladies, I am very impressed. But next time don't do it when we have guests coming okay ?" Bella asked them politely.

"Sure mom," Cassie promised.

"Alrighty Aunt Bee," Rayne said.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to get my idiot husband off the wall," Alice said and walked up to Jasper.

"I'll get Logan," Storm said as she followed after Alice.

Somewhere in a dark place there was three girls in a dark room.

"We have to get out of here," the dark haired girl said.

"But how ? They have trapped us here and it is impossible to break out," the redhead said.

"How long have we been in here ? This is torture," the black haired girl complained.

"I think we have been stuck in this hell hole for weeks," the dark haired girl said.

"Do you think that the group will notice that we are gone ?" the black haired girl asked.

"Of course they will notice," the redhead said.

**A/N: I bet you all know who the two girls are. But guess who the redhead is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It isn't Victoria who is the redhead. She died in the first story Twilight Sky. I will give u two clues.**

**Is it...**

**1) Mystique**

**2) Jean Grey**

**Third person narrator**

All the vampires and Sky High team was finally at the institute. They have been divided to different sections.

Emmett and Edward will be guarding the institute along with Logan and Scott.

Jasper and Bella took over the self-defense classes for Logan. Alice, Tara, Layla and the twins of Will and Layla, Megan and Janette will be handling the children with elemental powers and the ones who over foresight.

Carlisle is busy taking over Bella's classes of the Vampire History and Mythology. Ethan and Zach are watching over the younger students with Gaby and Magneta.

The only guests who are to arrive is Warren and his father who has been released from prison.

"This is crazy !" Alice yelled as all of us took a break.

"What's wrong Ali cat ?" Isa asked her hyper active aunt.

"The Volturi can't seem to make up their mind about anything," Alice moaned. "It's giving me a massive headache."

"Relax. We will soon find out what those nasty Italians are up to," Edward said.

"Oh yeah. We are gonna fry some Italians ! Woo hoo !" Pyro cheered. "Ouch." He winced when Cassie smacked the back of his head.

Then Alice's eyes went blank.

"Aunt Ali, what is it ?" Cassie asked.

"It's Warren. He's coming with someone," Alice said. "I feel like I should know the man next to Warren. He looks so familiar."

"He looks like Barron Battle. I recognise him from Will's dad's mind," Edward said.

"Oh cool. A super villian is coming," Emmett grinned.

"What !" Cassie, Liz and I yelled.

"There is no way in hell that I am facing him !" Bella shouted.

"If he thinks that he can just step into our lives as daddy dearest, he has got another thing coming," Cassie and Liz chorused.

"Calm down girls," Charles said. "I didn't call him here to patch things up. We need his help."

"But we already have two pyromaniacs," Cassie argued.

"Yeah. Mom and Pyro," Liz added.

"Three is better than two pyromaniacs," Charles chuckled.

"This is not a laughing matter Grandpa," Bella said.

"Bella, you cannot keep running from your past for so long," Charles pointed out.

"He is right Bella," Carlisle said.

"Argh !" Bella stormed out of the room.

"Mom is mad," Cassie said.

"Very mad," Liz added.

"Ten bucks she freezes Warren," Emmett said to Jasper.

"Twenty bucks that she freezes both Barron Battle and Warren," Jasper grinned.

"Deal," they shook hands on it.

"Idiots," Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'll go down to show them in," Edward said.

"Me too," Will said.

"I'll stand guard outside," Emmett stood up.

I'll go with him," Jasper said.

The three men left the room. The others went back to their normal duties. The Swan twins went to their rooms so that they do not have to face Warren or Barron Battle.

"Bella. Open up," Carlisle said knocking at the door.

"No," Bella said.

Carlisle just let himself in and saw Bella lying on her bed under the covers. He shook his head and went up to her.

"Bella, come out of there," Carlisle said, sitting next to her. He tried to pull the covers away but did not succeed

"No," she said.

"Please come out or else," he threatened.

"Or else what ?" Bella countered.

Then he started tickling her and she was giggling madly.

"S...stop !" She cried out.

He got her out of the covers and tickled her sides. Next thing you know her legs was around his waist.

"Knock knock- oh, I am interrupting something ?" Tara asked smiling.

"Uh," Bella could not speak.

"Not at all. I was just comforting dearest Bella," Carlisle said smiling.

"O...okay. Anyways, Alice said to stop moping and get down the stairs," Tara said smiling. "See ya." She winked at Bella before she left the room.

"Well that was awkward," Bella said, getting out of bed.

"No it wasn't," Carlisle said.

"And why do you say that ? The students will think that we are an item Dr. Cullen," Bella said in such a rush.

"Don't fret. I do not care what they say. We are just two good friends," Carlisle said.

The laughed for a while and went downstairs to see that Charles and Isa were playing chess.

"Isa is a master at playing chess. She is the first person in the family to ever beat Edward and Alice," Carlisle said.

"I'm impressed," Bella said. "How does she block her choices from Edward and Alice ?"

"She thinks of nothing. Her mind goes blank. It frustrated Alice and Edward to no end," Carlisle chuckled.

"I can imagine," Bella mused.

"Where are the others ?" Layla asked as she came down the stairs.

"We're going to show Warren and his dad where they will be sleeping," Will said.

"Emmett and Jasper are keeping guard outside," Edward added.

"Alice is looking for an outfit," Tara announced.

"The girls are in Cassie and Liz's dorm," Storm said.

"And Grandpa Chuck is playing chess with Isa," Edward said.

"Where are the other guys ?" Carlisle asked.

"Ethan and Zach went to help Gaby with the younger kids while I get some water," Layla answered.

"So Bella, are you ready to see your ex husband ?" Jasper asked.

"You know I am not ready Jasper. I'm freaking out," Bella hissed at him.

"If Rosalie was here, she would slap you," Alice stated.

"Do we have to talk about the ice queen ?" Tara asked. "I hope she doesn't show up or I will freeze her."

"Sheesh. I was just making a joke," Alice said. Tara glared at her and Alice raised her hands up in surrender.

"Booyah ! I win !" Isa started dancing around.

"Bella ! We need to get upstairs now," Tara said.

"Why ?" I asked.

"Just come on. I got an idea," Tara said and Bella followed her.

We got to my room for some. Unknown reason. "Okay why are we back at my room ?" Bella asked her.

"Aren't you nervous about meeting your ex father-in-law and ex husband?" She asked.

"No. Now why did you drag me up here ?" Bella asked impatiently.

"I need to get you all dolled up before he gets here," Tara said, getting an outfit out of my closet.

"There is no way in hell that I will be with him," Bella was irritated now.

"I know, but you need to look your best," Tara said in a sing-song voice.

She got a purple dress, black blazer and gladiator heels.

"Wow," I said. "You are much faster than Alice."

"I know. She is way to slow. I had to yell at her to shut up about the wedding plans," Tara laughed lightly.

"She is a fire cracker," Bella joked. "You know she will not take no for an answer." She said as she took the clothes off and got the dress on.

"Edward and I pretended to have a fight and 'cancelled' the wedding. Of course Alice pouted and pleaded but we did not budge," Tara said.

"What happened then ?" Bella asked.

"Edward and I planned the wedding in secret and announced that we were getting married. Alice jumped to the wedding planning but we had to burst her bubble," Tara giggled a bit.

"You can't stop there. What happened ?" Bella asked as she got the heels on.

"She was speechless. Emmett was laughing so loud," Tara answered.

"Takes a lot to calm that hyper active pixie down," Bella murmured.

"Ain't that the truth," Tara agreed.

Meanwhile downstairs the doorbell rang. Everyone was quiet. There was still a few chattering from upstairs because of the students' free time.

Edward opened the door.

"Edward Cullen ?" They heard Warren's deep voice. "What a surprise man. How are you ?"

"I'm doing well," he shook Warren's hand.

"This is my dad, Stefan Peace. But you all know him as Barron Battle," Warren said.

"Nice to meet you sir," Edward said politely to Warren's dad.

They stepped into the institute.

"Welcome," Charles said. "I am Charles Xavier."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," the men said.

"Dude ! The pyromaniac is in the house !" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett ! You were supposed to be freaking guarding the perimeter with Jasper !" a brown haired girl yelled.

Warren looked at her. She looka exactly like a smaller version of Bella Swan, his ex wife.

"Cassie ! Get back up here !" He heard another younger voice.

"Uh oh. Pyro !" Cassie dashed out.

"Sorry about that. They students are all over the place," Charles apologised.

"William Stronghold ! I will twist your arm into a freaking pretzel !" He heard a familiar voice.

"Angry female vampire !" Will zoomed down the stairs.

"What did you do now ?" Isa asked Will.

"I sprayed water on Alice when I was trying to get to Izzy," Will said.

"WILL !" A gorgeous brunette ran down in heels fiercely.

Warren's eyes went wide when he recognised the brunette vampire.

"Alice is freaking out because you ruined her favorite blouse ! You better apologise or I will tell Layla to cut you off," Bella hissed.

"O...okay," Will went downstairs.

"Whoa Aunt Bella. You are scary," Isa said, smiling.

"Tell me something I don't know," Bella ruffled Isa's bronze hair.

The girls looked up to see Warren and Barron Battle.

"Bella ?" Warren looked at his ex wife in shock.

"Edward, show these two up to their rooms," Charles said, smiling.

"Sure Charles," Edward said, grinning. "Come on guys."

Warren and Barron Battle followed the mindreading vampire upstairs.

"Ow !" Will shouted as Bella smacked the back of his head. "What did you do that for ?"

"I told you that I did not want to see him !" Bella hissed angrily.

"I didn't even know that he was here," Will defended himself.

"Argh !" Bella yelled and stomped upstairs.

"I know how it feels to be treated like an idiot," Emmett said.

"That really hurts," Will said as he was rubbing his head.

"You get used to it," Emmett pointed out.

"Anyways, who else is missing ?" Layla asked.

"Rosalie Hale," Charles answered.

"What ! She's coming !" Emmett looked nervous

"Yes, she is. After all she does have the power of electricity," Charles said with a smile.

"I wonder if she can shock the Volturi dead so we don't have to see or hear from them again," Jasper said. "And Bella and burn them to flames."

"The Volturi would then look like charcoal in the end," Alice said.

"You saw that outcome ? Please tell me you did," Emmett begged.

"It was Bella's idea to go through with it," Alice said.

"Wait, so you finally got a vision of them ?" Charles asked.

"A bit. It will happen on the first day of Spring," Alice answered.

"That gives us a few months to get ready. We are so gonna kick their asses," Emmett grinned.

"Seriously Edward, when did she turn into a vampire ?" They heard Warren ask upstairs.

The three men was walking down the stairs.

"She didn't tell us until we got here," Edward answered. "Only Carlisle and the rest here at the academy knew."

"What about the children ? Are they okay ?" Barron Battle asked.

"They are better than okay," Edward said. "They take after their mother."

"She looks so different. That girl who was scolding Emmett, she looks almost like Bella," Warren said.

"That is your daughter, Cassandra Swan," Edward said. "Everyone calls her Cassie."

"I missed so much all because I was afraid of being a bad father," Warren said sadly.

"Bella will be able to forgive you," Edward said. "You just have to explain to her why you acted the way you did."

"Edward is right, son. Just give her and the girls some space and when the time is right you can talk to her," Barron Battle said, agreeing with Edward.

"Okay, if you say so."


	8. Chapter 8

**Third person narrator**

"Dad is here," Cassie said to Liz. "He is freaking here. With a freaking super villain who happens to be his dad and our grandpa."

"Say what !" Liz yelled.

"Shhh... Mom is already pissed off. She does not want to face him immediately," Cassie said.

"She has to face him sometime," Isa said. "She can't hide from him forever."

"And you girls can't hide from him as well cuz," Janette added.

"I hate it when you girls are right," Liz said.

"Hey, we are just telling it like it is," Megan said. "He is your dad."

"At least make some effort to get along with him," Rayne said.

"We'll try," Cassie said. "But they need to get settled in before we attack, I mean approach them."

"No attacking," Riley said. "But you are right about the settling in part."

Meanwhile Bella and Carlisle was walking in the gardens.

"Bella, you need to face him. You cannot hide forever," Carlisle said.

"I know, but it will be just awkward for us. And he brought his dad. I feel like a bitch for divorcing him, but he neglected me and the girls. It felt as if he didn't care for us," Bella frowned at a memory.

_"I cannot just stay at home Bella ! I have a job !" Warren yelled._

_"It's evening ! You don't work in the evenings ! We have two girls to take care off and you cannot just go out galavanting leaving me along with two infants !" Bella shouted._

_Then the babies both started crying upstairs_

_"I can't deal with this ! Sometimes I wish you never even got pregnant !" He roared._

_"It takes two to tango Warren. You know what just get out and fuck some whore !" Bella ran up to the babies and locked the room door. She started crying as she tried to get the twins to sleep._

_She heard the door slam downstairs and a car screeching out the driveway._

_She then went to pack all her things and called her parents to help her get away from Forks._

"Bella ?" Someone was shaking her. "Bella, are you okay ?"

Bella snapped out of the flashback. "W...what ?"

"Bella, you zoned out for a moment. Are you alright ?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. Just had a flashback," Bella said as she sat down on the stone bench.

"What were you thinking about ?" Carlisle asked.

"The fight Warren and I had before I left with the girls," Bella answered.

"I remember your dad and mom were upset that time," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, but they understood why I had to leave with the kids," Bella said.

Meanwhile in the greenhouse they could see the two vampires sitting on the stone bench talking.

"He so has a thing for Bella," Tara said to Layla

"But he's too old for her," Layla wrinkled her nose.

"Oh come on. They look the same age. And besides they frozen in the age that they were changed in," Tara said.

"Do you think Cassie and Liz will accept the relationship if Carlisle gets Bella to date him ?" Layla asked.

"Forget that. Warren will freak out if Bella dates Carlisle," Tara pointed out.

"YOU LEFT US AND YOU EXPECT US TO FORGIVE YOU !" They heard Riley yell.

"Looks like there is drama rama at the middle floor," Layla said.

"Let's go check it out," Tara said as she stood and and led Layla out of the greenhouse.

They got there and found Rosalie and Emmett with Riley and Rayne.

"But you forgave Emmett ! Why can't you forgive me !" Rosalie yelled.

"Because he did not abandon us without reason. You on the other hand left just because he was going to divorce you," Rayne said.

"Girls, why don't you go to Cassie and Liz why we get Miss Hale settled in," Charles said.

"Sure Chuck," Rayne said.

The Hale sisters went upstairs not only to go to the Swan twins but to avoid their so called adoptive mother.

"I can't believe it ! This is so unfair that they get to forgive you !" Rosalie yelled at Emmett.

"Well excuse me for being lovable instead of a cold hearted nasty witch !" Emmett yelled at her.

"What did you call me ?" Rosalie asked in a threatening tone.

"A cold hearted nasty witch," Emmett repeated.

"If this is going to end up in a fight then go to the training room," Storm instructed.

They raced off to the arena. Jasper's eyes went wide when he saw Rosalie enter.

"Ro-"

"Can it !" Rosalie snapped at Jasper.

"What is going on here ?" Logan asked.

"Blondie wants a fight and I am going to give it to her," Emmett said.

"Em, this is a bad idea," Jasper said.

"Does it look like I care. I am not married to her. I don't have to be her lap dog. She is the reason why everyone thinks I am an idiot," Emmett growled.

The students started chattering about the former married couple who are currently circling each other.

"Man, this is the best class since your family got here," Pyro said to Cassie.

"Nothing is boring when the Sky High team and Cullens are here," Cassie murmured.

"Rosalie looks pissed off," Bobby said.

"Whoa, when did the ice queen arrive ?" Ethan said as he sat next to the four kids.

"No idea. We just saw her storm in with Emmett behind her," Liz answered.

Rosalie ran towards Emmett and tackled him. He then flipped her over and straddled her. Sparks came out of her fingers and she started shocking Emmett.

"Zzzzzzzz!" Emmett fell back and shook a bit.

"Ouch."

"Does anyone smell burned vampire ? Oh right that's you," Rosalie said to the electrocuted vampire.

"She scares me," Ethan whimpered.

"She scares me too bro," Pyro said.

"Why does everyone call Rosalie the ice queen ?" Bobby asked.

"She's selfish, vain and only cares about herself," Rayne said as she came to us.

"Don't forget she is narcissistic," Riley added.

"Argh, don't remind us," Riley said.

"Oh I'm soo pretty. I wish I had a talking mirror to compliment on my beauty. Blah, blah, blah," Rayne imitated Rosalie voice as they exited the training room.

Laughter echoed through the hallways as they left the blonde vampire and the brute one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

"Okay Bella. Spill. What is going on between you and Carlisle ?" Layla asked.

We are in my room having a slumber party. Layla, Alice, Tara and Storm were with me in the room.

"There is nothing going on. We are just friends," I answered.

"Mmmm... I heard that before," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Really ? We're just friends. Ask Jasper to see if I'm not lying," I defended myself.

"Come on. Give us the good stuff," Tara begged.

"We just talked about the divorce and what we were up to these past few years," I answered honestly.

"You should hear what the students are asking me when they are supposed to be asking you," Layla stated.

"What are they asking ?" I asked.

"Please do tell," Tara encouraged.

"They asked me if Bella was Carlisle's fiancee or girlfriend," Layla answered.

"Whoa," Alice said. "It will be a bit disturbing if you date Carlisle."

"Even if I did date Carlisle, won't get to complain because we are the grown ups and you are the child," I said.

"I am not a child," Alice pouted.

"Alice, your size makes you look like one. Even the way you behave, the way you lose your temper," Tara said.

"I do not lose my temper," Alice pouted.

"How about the time Esme cancelled your credit cards when you overspent. You threw her through the window," I reminded her.

"She what !" Storm exclaimed. "That's crazy."

"With vampires nothing gets boring," Tara commented.

"Be seriously, throwing your former adoptive mother through the window is mega nuts," Storm said.

"I got my revenge by breaking her antique vase," Alice giggled. "She didn't know of course."

"You didn't break the vase. It was still standing," Tara said.

"That was a fake vase," Alice said.

"Why did you get her a fake vase ?" Layla asked.

"There was a hidden camera in it but Emmett broke it and got grounded," Alice answered.

"So anyways, do you think anything will bloom between you and Carlisle ?" Tara asked me.

"I don't know. We are just starting out as friends. Who knows, anything can happen at this point," I shrugged.

"If you guys get married you two will be known as Doctor and Professor Cullen," Alice squealed.

"I thought you thought that it would be disturbing to date Carlisle," I said.

"Nah, I changed my mind," Alice said as if it was nothing.

"Okay then. So anyways, guess what happened ?" Tara asked.

"Rosalie came. I know. She caused a total ruckus by elecuting Emmett," Layla said.

"Where is she anyways ?" I asked. "I have not seen her around."

"She's trying to get the kids to talk to her but she can't find them," Alice answered.

"They must have hidden their scents from her," I guessed.

"What !" We all heard Emmett exclaim.

"I wonder what's Emmett's problem is now ?" Alice said.

"Why don't you 'see' his future ?" Tara asked.

"Nah, I'm too lazy," Alice answered.

"A lazy vampire. Heh, never thought that would happen," Tara mumbled to herself.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Come on Carlisle. Tell us what has been going on with Bells," Will said.

"She's just a good friend of mine. Is that so hard to believe ?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, I know she was the vampire you met here. Just ask her out," Edward said.

"I thought you guys would find it weird if I date her," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, she is beautiful, smart and fiesty. It is hard to find a girl like her," Zach said. "And I would know."

"What about Warren ? He is the twin's father. He will burn me if I make a move on Bella," Carlisle reminded them.

"But his dad is here. I am sure he will keep Warren under control," Ethan said.

"Under control ? We are talking about a man who has the power to wield fire and his dad can explode things," Emmett said. "Those two make a destructive duo."

"Emmett has a point," Jasper agreed.

"Surely Barron Battle has changed," Edward said. "We at least have to give him a chance."

"Like that will happen," Will scoffed.

"You might want to change your minds because they will be here in a few seconds," Edward said.

"What !" Emmett exclaimed.

"Not cool man," Will said. "Seriously ! Why would you !"

"Because they feel shy and awkward. We should make them comfortable here," Edward said.

Then there was two taps at the door.

"Enter," I called out.

Warren and Barron Battle, or as he is known now, Stefan Peace, has entered the room.

"Stefan, Warren. Glad you could make it," Edward said.

"Thank you for inviting us," Stefan said.

"Yo ! Warren, good to see ya ! Long time man," Emmett boomed and shook his hand.

"Heard you got your ass handed to ya by Blondie," Warren smirked.

"She will get what's coming to her next time," Emmett said.

"So what do you guys do here anyways ?" Stefan asked.

"We talk about guy things," Jasper said.

"Or make bets," Emmett added.

"Or spy on the girls," Ethan said.

"Eavesdrop on their conversations ? That sort of thing ?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah ! Now you're talkin' Mr. Peace !" Emmett said.

"The girls will kill us," Will said.

"AHHHHHH !" Emmett yelled as he looked out the window.

"What !" Edward asked.

"E...e...esme is here," Emmett stuttered.

"What !" Edward yelled. "Zach get the girls."

"Why do I have to ? Can't Warren or Ethan-"

"Go," Edward commanded.

We went down the stairs and waited for my ex wife and her new mate.

"You had to interupt us because of that whore !" Tara yelled as she came down the stairs with the girls. "We were just getting to the good stuff."

"Huh ?" Edward was confused.

"Layla had some juicy gossip on our old classmates from Sky High," Bella said.

"Why did you interrupt us ?" Alice asked, growling.

"Esme is here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Third person narrator**

Esme entered the house with Alistar. Their eyes went wide the moment they saw the Sky High team and her former family.

"This is why we interrupted you girls," Zach said. "Sheesh."

"This is some welcome," Alistar said.

"What makes you think you deserve a welcome home wrecker," Tara growled.

"Tara, calm down," Edward rubbed her shoulders.

"Where is the Professor ?" Emmett asked.

"He is taking his evening nap," Will answered. "Had too much to handle for one day."

"Carlisle, you are looking well," Esme said.

Carlisle just grunted and walked away.

"I'll go check on him," Bella said.

"You do that Bella while we get these two settled in," Layla said.

Bella ran after Carlisle. He ran too fast for her.

"Carlisle wait !" Bella called out.

Carlisle stopped for her.

"What's wrong ? You have been quiet," Bella said.

"You know how it feels to be betrayed right ?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," Bella answered. "Why ?"

"That is how I feel about Alistar and Esme betraying me," Carlisle said.

"And it hurts seeing him with Esme," Bella guessed.

"Not really. It just annoys the hell out of me," Carlisle said.

"You will get over it Carlisle, don't worry," Bella rubbed his back.

"How can I get over it ? They betrayed my trust," Carlisle ranted.

"Hey, calm down," Bella said sternly.

Their faces were close to each other. Breathing came slowly. Carlisle's hand stroked Bella's cheek and he got her closer to him. Lips touched and sparks ignited.

Their breathing was faster as they kissed passionately. They pulled away after a while.

"Wow," Bella said.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," Carlisle grinned.

"Me too," Bella admitted.

Meanwhile at the girls's quaters.

"Eeeeppp ! They kissed !" Rayne squealed.

"Oh man, I should have known that Grandpa Carlisle had a thing for Aunt Bella," Isa said.

"They do make a cute couple," Janette commented.

"Uncle Charlie is gonna have a shit fit once he finds out that Bella is with Dr. Cullen," Megan said.

"If our mom is happy," Liz began.

"Then we are happy," Cassie finished the sentence.

"Daddy dearest will be pissed though," Liz said.

"I know. Maybe we should spend some time with him," Cassie stated. "He already feels out of place."

"Argh ! Fine, but I won't like it though," Liz said.

Ah, the first step to forgiveness," Riley sighed.

"When will you make up with Rosalie ?" Megan asked.

Riley and Rayne looked at each other before answering. "Never."

"Oh come on ! You have been bugging us to patch things up with our dad," Liz said.

"Yeah, but it's different," Rayne said.

"No it isn't," Janette and Megan disagreed.

"They are right," Riley said to her twin.

"Riley ! Whose side are you on ?" Rayne groaned and hide her face in a pillow.

"Bite me," Riley said in a teasing tone.

"No ways," the girls started giggling.

"You know if Aunt Bella marries Carlisle that would make her my grandmother," Isa mused.

"Oh boy," Rayne started giggling not. "Grandma Bella. Hahahaha !"

"Man, that will be a bit disturbing," Riley said.

"Freaky is more like it,". Isa said.

"Knock knock," Alice came in. "What is happening here ladies ?"

"Carlisle and mom kissed," Cassie said.

"I think it's disturbing," Riley said, wrinkling her nose.

"And I think it is a bit freaky," Isa added.

"They think it will be freaky and weird that if mom married Carlisle then she would be their grandmother," Liz explained.

"Ha ! I knew Carlisle had a thing for Bella ! Eeeppp ! I can't wait to tell Jazzy," Alice squealed and danced out of the room.

"Our aunt and moms gossip a lot like us it seems," Isa observed.

"Yeah," the girls agreed.

"Hey, where did mom and Carlisle go ? They were just sitting at the bench ?" Cassie said as she peaked through the window.

"They must have spotted us spying on them and wanted to get some privacy," Liz guessed.

While the girls were gossiping once again Esme and Alistar were having a conversation with the former Cullen kids- as in Emmett and Rosalie.

"You are the reason why my daughters won't speak to me !" Rosalie yelled. "Hell ! They probably think of Tara has their mother instead of me !"

"You left by choice. It is your own fault that your daughters do not want to patch things up to you," Esme said.

Sparks came out of Rosalie's fingertips. Emmett and Alistar backed away from the former Cullen wife and blonde vampire.

"Rosalie, calm down," Esme said.

"You can't tell me what to do. You are not my mother. In fact, you are nothing but a harlot," Rosalie growled.

Esme ran towards the blonde vampire. Next thing you know there was a great flash. Esme was getting electrocuted by Emmett's ex wife.

"Rosalie stop !" Alice yelled as she stormed into the room with Jasper

Rosalie growled in response.

"Emmett get her out of here. I can't calm her down," Jasper instructed.

"How the hell can I get her out when she will shock me until I am burn't to crisp ?" Emmett yelled.

"Just do it !" Alice yelled.

At that moment Charles came with Logan and Scott behind him.

"Charles, do something," Jasper said.

Then the shocks stopped. Rosalie and Esme's eyes became glazed.

"Emmett, Alistar follow me," Charles said. "Take your mates with you."

The two women did not move.

"Are they okay ?" Jasper asked.

"Of course. I just had to freeze them and their minds. These women will cause a lot of trouble here so I will be placing them in separate rooms," Charles explained.

They went to the lower floor in the elevator. No one was aware that two vampires would be imprisoned in the cell until they learn to control their tempers.

"This cell is vampire and werewolf proof. No one has ever escaped," Charles said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Third person narrator**

"Mom are you sure you are okay with us talking to dad. We don't have to do it if you are not okay with it," Liz said.

"Lizzie, it's okay. He is your dad. I can't keep you and Cassie away from him. He has a right to see you," Bella said to her daughter.

"Okay," Liz said, still standing by the mother's desk.

"Is there anything else ?" Bella asked, stopped marking the work.

"Mom, are you..." Liz hesitated to ask.

"Am I what ?" Bella asked.

"Are you and Carlisle dating now ?" She asked.

Bella looked at her. "Why are you asking ?"

"It's just a normal question mom," Liz avoided the question.

"Liz..." Bella said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay. The girls and I saw you and Carlisle kissing in the gardens. You seriously kissed him," Liz said, smiling in the end.

"Liz ! Were you and your sister spying on Carlisle and I ?" Bella asked, also smiling.

"No mom," Liz answered. "Please tell me mom. Are you dating him ?"

"Yes she is," Carlisle said as he came into the class with a bunch of white roses. He gave them to Bella and kissed her.

"I did not need to see that," Liz said.

"These are beautiful Carlisle," Bella said to him. "I hope you did not take them from the garden."

"Of course not," Carlisle said, grinning.

"Okay mom, Carlisle. I better get going to History," Liz said.

"Love you," Bella called out.

"Love you too mom," Liz said and exited the class.

"I thought you were supposed to be in a meeting with Grandpa Chuck," Bella said standing up and clearing the black board.

"We finished up. We came up with a plan to eradicate the Volturi," Carlisle said.

"Please do tell," Bella said.

"Not yet. As soon as your nieces or Alice has a vision of the Volturi then we will call all the students so we can tell them the plan," Carlisle explained. "But we need to find out where they are hiding Jubilee and Rogue."

"They are in the castle dungeons," they turned to see Janette standing by the doorway.

"Will they be coming to the war ?" Carlisle asked.

"No. Aro does not want them by the war. He wants to create a whole new breed of vampires," Janette said.

"But he won't," Megan said when she stepped into the class with her sister.

"Did you tell Charles about this ?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. He says that we should keep quiet about our visions," Megan answered.

"He's right. If you told Bobby, he would rush to Italy to save the girls and get killed in the process," Bella said.

"We'll be quiet about it," the girls promised.

Then her next class came. Carlisle kissed Bella's cheek and left the class. The twins of Will and Layla smiled knowingly at Bella.

"Aunt Bella, did Carlisle give you those roses ?" Megan asked.

"Sit down ladies," Bella just said, smiling a bit.

"We will take that answer as a yes," Janette said.

Bella went back to her desk and got the book out and told the class to get their books out.

Meanwhile Edward and Jasper were checking the perimeter of the school grounds. They caught a scent of an unknown vampire.

They phoned Emmett got patrol the perimeter while they follow the scent.

Emmett came and the other two brothers left. The scent led to a cave. They heard whimpering. As they got closer they saw a blonde girl. She looks familiar.

"Jane ?" Edward looked at her in shock.

"A Volturi elite guard," Jasper growled.

"Wait," Edward said. "She's running away from them."

"We need to take her back to the institute then," Jasper said.

"I'll carry her," Edward said.

Jane whimpered more as Edward picked up the fragile girl. When they got to the institute Charles was already there waiting for the two boys.

"Who is this ?" Logan asked, looking at the scared blonde vampire.

"Her name is Jane. For some reason she is running away from the Volturi," Jasper said.

"A...Aro h...h...has gone in...insane," Jane sobbed. "H...h...he a..and C...Caius k...k...killed M...M...Marcus."

"What !" The boys gasped.

"Bella !" Charles yelled.

"You called Granda- What happened to her ?" Bella rushed to the former. Volturi guard.

"She's running away from the Volturi," Jasper answered.

"Bella, take her to your chambers," Charles said.

Edward handed the tiny vampire girl to Bella and she ran upstairs.

"She's been like that since we found her," Edward said. "Her thoughts were." He shuddered.

"What did you see ?" Logan asked.

"Aro didn't just kill Marcus. He killed her twin brother Alec," Edward answered.

"That's horrible," Charles said.

"Do you know why he did that ?" Logan asked.

"In Jane's mind I saw Marcus and Alec not agreeing with Aro's plans to take over the human race. He ripped their heads off with the help of Caius," Edward shuddered once again.

"We need to get ready. The Volturi are coming sooner than we expected," Alice said as she came into the room.

"When are they coming ?" Jasper asked, rushing to his wife.

"In one month," Alice answered.

"That is not enough time to train all the students," Logan said, his claws coming out.

"Calm down Logan. With Bella and our training everything will be alright," Jasper said. "We will not lose to a bunch of butt munchers."

"I do not want to lose to a bunch of bloody blood suckers Major Whitlock. Do you understand ?" Logan yelled in some military tone.

"Sir yes sir," Jasper mock saluted him.

"The best time to train the students is tomorrow morning. Cancel all classes. Bella's class will be done learning everything about the Volturi. They know more than any other vampire we know," Alice informed them.

"Alright. Let me go make that announcemeny," Charles said.

Logan rolled Charles to his office. And the three vampires disappeared within seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Third person narrator**

The students gathered at the training room the next day. All eyes were on the blonde haired vampire who is protected by Bella. Well, not all eyes.

"Morning students. I am sure you are wondering why we cancelled all classes," Charles began.

"Yeah !"

"What's up with that !"

The students started yelling out.

"Settle down, settle down," Charles said.

They didn't quiet down. Instead there was a whole bunch of murmuring and muttering. Then a loud whistle sounded.

"Sheesh Uncle Logan. Whistle louder why don't you," Bella muttered.

"Thank you Logan," Charles said. "Now as you all know the school is in danger because of the Volturi threat."

"We learned about the Volturi, but what are we going to do to them ?" Bobby asked.

"We will get to that if you people will stop interrupting," Alice said.

Then everybody kept quiet. Jasper signaled the Stronghold twins to steop forward and tell them the visions they had.

"We had a vision of the Volturi," Alice said, stepping to the twins. "I know when they are coming."

"There is one vision that is bad," Janette said.

"And one that's good," Megan added.

"The Volturi will be coming one month from now," Alice said.

"If we do not work together as a team one of us will die," Janette followed.

"If we do work together then everything will run smoothly," Megan said.

"We found out where the Volturi are hiding the girls," Janette said.

"Someone else is with Jubilee and Rogue," Megan announced.

"We do not know who she is. All we could make out was an older redhead. She looks like she is in her late twenties or thirties," Janette said.

"She is keeping the two girls calm until they are rescued," Megan said.

"Who is going to rescue them ?" Pyro asked.

"We will be getting to that," Storm said. She looked to the girls and nodded for them to go back to their seats.

"We will be dividing you in teams," Logan said.

"First, we will be needing the elementals. Anyone that can wield fire, water, earth, wind, light and dark," Emmett said.

About a few came forth. Emmett said that the fire wielders should be with Warren. The earth wielders by Layla. The water benders by Tara and the rest by Bella, Storm, Liz and Cassie.

Next are the shapeshifters. Gaby and Magneta will be training them. There are only ten shapeshiftersl who came forward.

After that ones who have super speed. They will be trained by Edward and Carlisle.

Then there are the ones with super strength. Emmett, Will and Logan will be working with them.

And last the ones with mind powers will be training with Charles, Scott and Ethan.

The rest will be guarding the castle. Alice and the others will be making battle suits for the students. Some laughed at that.

Charles let Esme and Rosalie out of the cells. He made sure that Alistar kept Esme away from Rosalie and the Hale twins, Rayne and Riley.

"Jane, you need to keep calm," Bella told Jane.

"I want to kill Aro so badly. He killed my brother and the closest thing I had to a father," Jane said. "He even killed his own sister just so that he could keep his _precious_ kingdom," she sneered the word 'precious'.

"Mom is right. You need to be calm," Cassie said.

"I got a few torture idea that you can do to Aro," Liz said with an evil grin.

"Please do tell," Bella and Jane chorused.

"You can use your gift to torture him then mom can set each of his body parts on fire," Liz answered.

"Or you can rip his head off and let him watch mom and you throw the pieces of his body into the flames," Cassie suggested.

"We can do the same thing to Caius," Bella said.

"You girls have scary ideas," Pyro said. "Really scary ideas."

"Have you guys seen where Bobby was ?" I haven't seen him since the meeting in the training room," Liz said.

"He is with Tara," Pyro said.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Warren now ?" Bella asked.

"Oh right," Pyro smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I will catch up with you ladies later." He kissed Cassie's cheek and ran off.

"Did he just-" Jane trailed off.

"It's official," Cassie said. "We're dating."

"Finally," Bella breathed in relief.

"Huh ?" The girls were confused as to why she said that.

"I knew that you and Pyro had a thing for each other. I kept quiet about it so that you would not be embarressed," Bella explained.

"You are the best mom ever," Cassie remarked and hugged Bella as they were walking and pulled away.

The students followed me to the West Wing Training room. It's close to the garden. Grandpa Charles made a few renovations.

Then we stopped in the middle of the arena. Bella then turned to see that Barron Battle, also known as Stefan Peace was there.

"Grandpa Stefan ? What are you doing here ?" Liz asked.

"What did I do deserve that title ?" He asked.

"You're our grandpa. We won't be prejudiced like others," Cassie said.

"Plus we want to get to know you better," Liz added.

"Only if that is alright with your mother," Stefan said, looking at me.

He looked so much like Warren.

"Sure. Yesterday I told Liz that it will be alright," Bella said.

We then started the training. Bella started with the shadow benders. Stefan willingly volunteered to be the test dummy.

She taught the shadow bending students how to use their power to blind the enemy. It took a while for them to get used to it.

"Okay that's enough," Bella called out. "Tomorrow we will carry on."

"Wait," Stefan said.

"What is it ?" Bella asked.

"I think that the students should have s schedule. Each elemental gets a different day for training. Then there has to be at least two or three days when they can train together," Stefan explained.

Bella thought about it for a while then smiled. "Alright. I will made the schedules and hand them out to you. Tomorrow everyone must be here to get them."

Then they were dismissed.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Just a few more chapters to go until the battle and the unveiling of the redhead character**

**Carlisle's POV**

It is the next day. Yesterday's training went great. The students are getting the hang of things. They are fast like newborn vampires.

I noticed that their reflexes are exactly the same as vampires. They're like vampire-human hybrids, like Isa.

All I saw was darkness. It took me a while to figure out that someone was covering my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who," I heard my angel's voice. Her hands slipped away.

"Bella," I sighed lovingly.

She sat on my lap. "Well Dr. Cullen, how was the training yesterday ?"

"It was good. Just a few problems but we will sort it out Professor Swan," I smiled at her.

"Guess who joined my group ?" She said.

"Who ?" I was too lazy to guess.

"Stefan joined. He willingly volunteered to be our test dummy for the shadow benders," Bella answered.

Now that got me stumped. "Were you okay with it ? You didn't freeze or burn him did you ?"

"Relax Carlisle. I won't hurt my girls' granddad," Bella laughed at my reaction. "They actually enjoyed his company."

"Did you get a chance to talk to Warren ?" I asked.

"No, not yet," Bella said.

"You should. Don't wait for the last minute," I advised her.

"Bite me," she said playfully.

"Don't mind if I do," I purred and made way for her neck.

The moment my lips touched her neck she started giggling. I started to tickle her sides and she began to wiggle on my lap. It took all my power not to take her on the desk.

"Ah hem," I saw my former friend at the door.

"Alistar," I said stiffly.

"Carlisle, am I interrupting ?" He asked politely.

"No," I lied.

"I will leave the two of you to talk," Bella said. She kissed my cheek and left the office.

"She is a beautiful creature," Alistar commented.

"Why are you here to see me Alistar ?" I asked.

"We need to talk about what happened," he answered.

"There is nothing to talk about," I said, standing up.

"Carlisle, what do you want me to say ? That I am sorry ?" Alistar sounded fed up. "I am sorry for breaking up your family-"

"If you didn't I would never have found my true mate in Bella," I interrupted him.

"Esme found out about you and Bella. I can't say that she is pleased about it," Alistar chuckled.

"Where did she hear about Bella and I ?" I asked.

"She overheard the students talking about the visits in the class, the roses and loving stares. Hell, the students think you guys will get married after this drama of the Volturi," Alistar answered.

"They are exaggerating. Bella and I are taking things slow. We are in a loving relationship," I said.

"How do you feel about her ex husband being here ?" Alistair asked.

"Let me ask you this ? How does it feel about me being near Esme ?" I countered.

"I think I should go," Alistar said, avoiding my question.

"Yes, I think you should," I said coldly.

Then he stormed out and slammed the door closed.

It is true what they say. Revenge is sweet, but for some reason it isn't that satisfying.

I thought about Alistar's previous question. I guess it does bother me that Warren is here. He might try to fight me to win Bella's heart.

I am jealous that he fathered Bella's children and angry that he just didn't care for them.

The door opened.

"Carlisle ?"

**Bella's POV**

I wonder what Alistar wanted to talk to Carlisle about. I swear the moment he stepped in there was instant major tension so thick that you can practically cut it with a knife.

"Bella !" I heard Warren's voice behind me.

I turned to see him running towards me. "Warren, what's up ?"

"We need to talk," he said.

We walked to the garden and sat down on the stone bench that Carlisle and I had our first kiss.

"What do you want to talk about ?" I asked.

"About what happened before the divorce," Warren answered.

"Look, it doesn't matter. You didn't want to be a dad. I get it," I stood up, wanting to leave but then he grabbed my hand.

"No Bella. I do want to be a dad, but I don't know how to be one. I wasn't ready and I was scared to screw things up," he admitted.

"You could have told me that," I said.

"Imagine my surprise when I saw you as this. A vampire," Warren shook his head. "I'm sorry for not being there for you, Liz, Cassie and J...Jadelyn."

"Don't worry. The girls probably forgive you," I said smiling.

"How do you know ?" He asked.

"Look," I pointed at our kids coming towards us with Stefan, Pyro and Bobby.

"Mom, dad. You should have seen what Grandpa Stefan did," Liz said.

"What did he do ?" Warren asked.

"He made eight soda cans explode on Emmett ! It was hilarious," Pyro said.

"He freaking tried to hug us when he was all wet and sticky," Cassie said.

"At least he smelled sweet," Bobby said.

"Did you know that he drank skunks blood when Tara and Edward finally admitted their love for each other ?" I asked them.

"Eewww. That's gross," The girls said.

"Rosalie would not let him in the room for weeks or kiss him," Warren said.

"It was funny. He started singing Grenade by Bruno Mars for Rosalie in front of the room door," I added.

"I would have loved to see that," Liz said.

"I do believe that Edward made a video of it," Warren said.

"We should ask him for it," Stefan suggested.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to Carlisle," I said.

They went off and I ran. When I opened the door. My heart just broke.

"Bella ! It's not what it looks like !" I heard him scream.


	14. Chapter 14

**Third person narrator**

The next day everybody was wondering where Bella was. They have been freaking out about who will be training them.

Storm, Liz and Cassie would take over until Bella returns. Alice looked grumpy since the previous evening.

"Where is she !" Carlisle yelled at Bella's twins.

"We don't have to tell you anything you manwhore ! You kissed that cheating harlot !" Cassie yelled.

"Don't you dare yell at my daughter," Warren hissed at Carlisle. His arms were in fire.

Carlisle backed away.

"I think it is best if you leave Carlisle before something bad happens," Janette said.

Carlisle ran off and bumped into Edward.

"Dad, everyone is going mad without Bella being here," Edward said. He then glared at Carlisle the moment he started thinking about why she is gone.

"Edward it wasn't what it looked like," he said, back away from his mind reading son.

"You kissed Esme !" Edward roared.

"No no. She kissed me !" I said.

"You hurt Bella. She loved you for a short time and you kissed your ex wife," Edward growled.

"Edward just look into my mind and what do you see ?" Carlisle said.

_The door opened._

_"Carlisle ?" Esme called out and stepped into his office wearing a short red dress._

_"Esme, why are you here ?" Carlisle asked, already irritated by her very presence._

_"I can to see you," she said in a flirting tone._

_"Esme, you should be with Alistar. I want nothing to do with you," Carlisle said, controlling his temper._

_"Please Carlisle. I need you," Esme begged. "Alistar doesn't make me feel loved like you do." She stroked his cheek._

_"Esme, get out," Carlisle growled._

_"Ooohh... Fiesty," she purred._

_"Out. Now," Carlisle repeated._

_Esme then pushed him down the desk and ripped his shirt open and stroked his chest._

_"Still kept in shape I see," Esme purred once again._

_Carlisle flipped her over. "You are still that disgusting harlot."_

_"I bet Bella can't pleasure you like a real woman like me," Esme taunted._

_"Bella is a real woman. You are just a little girl. A harlot a whore," Carlisle hissed into her face._

_Then the door opened. There stood Bella. She gasped and ran off._

_"Bella ! It's not what it looks like !" She heard him scream._

_"That takes care of that," Esme said, getting up from the desk._

_Then Carlisle grabbed Esme by the neck and choked her until cracks appeared on her cheek. _

_Everything went black from there. It felt like he got taken over by some demon, some darkness._

"And that's what happened ?" Carlisle ended.

"Dad, where are you going ?" Cassie called out.

"To find your mother," Warren said.

"But you don't know where she is," Liz said.

"I do know," Warren said and made sure to block his thoughts from Edward.

"Angel !" He called out to the golden haired boy.

"Warren, what's wrong ?" Angel asked.

"You have to fly me to the Atlantic Ocean," Warren answered.

**Cassie's POV**

"He asked Angel to fly him where ?" Liz screeched.

"Warren is crazy," Rayne said.

"Men would do anything to be with the woman they love," Rosalie said.

"My son is a true romantic. He is breaking the laws of nature," Stefan chuckled.

"Laws of nature ? Please explain," Megan said.

"He is fire and Bella is ice. I noticed that Bella's main element is water. Once water and fire or ice and fire touch they create earth or stone, coal anything that is rock solid," Stefan explained.

"Now I get it. Bella is ice, Warren is fire. Liz and Cassie are the life that they have created," Riley summed it up.

"Exactly," Stefan smiled.

"But seriously. The freaking Atlantic Ocean !" Liz asked incredulously.

"Your mother will use her water element to turn into a mermaid," Rosalie said to Liz. "Most mermaids are found in the Atlantic Ocean."

"I didn't know that," I said.

"Only a few knows. I found out by accident when your mother was in a lake swimming back in Forks," Rosalie said.

"I got some good news," Megan said.

"And I have some bad news," Janette announced.

"What's the bad news ?" Layla asked.

"Bella will not be in a relationship with Carlisle," Janette answered.

"Aww... They would have made such a cute couple," Isa pouted.

"What is the good news ?" Tara asked.

"She will be married soon, but I cannot see the face of the man she will be married to," Megan pouted.

"I hope it's dad," Liz said.

"Me too," I said.

"You girls are just angry because of Esme making it look like Carlisle was ravishing her," Edward said.

"Doesn't matter. You can't trust him or that harlot," I growled angrily.

**Third person narrator**

"Look ! There she is !" Warren pointed out at the blue mermaid tail popping out of the crystal blue waters.

"Your ex wife is a freaking mermaid !" Angel exclaimed.

"It's got something to do with her element of water," Warren explained.

"How did she get there ?" Angel asked.

"She uses her element of air to fly," he answered.

"Comes in handy I see," Angel murmured.

"Drop me," Warren suddenly instructed.

"What ?" Angel was surprised at that request.

"Trust me," Warren said. "Drop me."

"Are you crazy !" Angel yelled.

"Just drop him !" They heard Bella yell from below.

"Okay. What ever you say," Angel said and at that moment he dropped Warren.

There was a splash and a bit of giggling.

"What are you doing here away from the institute ?" He asked his ex wife.

"Getting away from the drama," Bella answered.

"You did a good job getting away," Angel said from the sky.

"Bella, we have to get back," Warren said.

"No," she said.

"Bella, please," he begged.

"Warren, I want to stay here a while longer. I will come back in a few days," she said.

"Bella do you still love me ?" He asked suddenly.

"I...I...I think I still do, but," Bella looked down.

"You were only with Carlisle to get over me," Warren guessed.

"Yeah," she confirmed it. "I did love him, but I was not in love with him. I still love you, but I need some time to think."

"Bella, if I asked you right now to marry me, what would you say ?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Third person narrator**

"Dad, you smell like sea water and low tide," Liz wrinkled her nose.

"I've smelled worse," Jane said.

"What smelled worse than dad ?" Cassie asked.

"Werewolves. They smell like a dog when it is being washed," Jane wrinkled her nose.

"There's hope," Warren mumbled.

"Uh dad ?" Liz waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you okay ?"

"He found Aunt Bella, but he is in a daze," Megan said.

"What did mom do to him ?" Cassie asked.

"She kissed him and swam back into the water after that," Megan answered. "The vision went black after that."

"She's still not going to go back with Carlisle," Janette said. "Carlisle is going to keep bothering her."

"This is going to be a long week," Isa munbled.

Meanwhile in the fifth floor.

"How could you be so stupid !" Alistar yelled at Esme. "You ruined Carlisle's happiness."

"I thought you did not care about his happiness," Esme said. "All three of us can be together. Isn't that what you wanted ? A threesome ?"

"That is not what I mean't at all," Alistar yelled. "I mean't two women and one man."

"Oh. Well anyways the problem is solved," Esme shrugged and walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me woman," Alistar growled.

"Alistar, Esme. Charles would like to speak to you," Storm said to the arguing couple.

They went to the office of Charles Xavier. They knocked and he told them to enter.

"Professor Xavier, I am terribly sorry for what Esme has done. I will make sure that she stays away from Carlisle and Isabella," Alistar said.

"That will not be necessary," Charles stated. "I will be moving Esmerelda to another accommodation while you stay here."

"What ! You can't keep Alistar away from me !" Esme growled.

"It's either that or you leave the premises for good. I will not tolerate your behavior here," Charles said.

"Fine. I will be leaving. Good luck fighting the Volturi. They will win. Come on Alistar, we are leaving."

"No," Alistar said firmly.

"What ?" Esme was shocked.

"No home. I will stay here," Alistar said.

**Warren's POV**

"I will fight for her no matter what," Carlisle growled at me.

"That will not happen. She is mine. So why don't you go to that harlot," I said to him.

"I love Bella. Don't you understand ?" Carlisle said.

"Go now before I kill you," I growled at him, feeling my arms being set alight.

"Ha ! You think you can kill me ? I can snap your neck boy," Carlisle said.

Warren made a move to attack Carlisle. Next thing you know there were blurs. No one could make out of what they were.

Logan then came to see what the commotion was all about. He pulled Carlisle off Warren.

"What the hell is going on !" Logan yelled.

"Aaaaahhhh ! Son of bitch bit me !" Warren screamed, clutching his neck.

"Storm ! We got a code V !" Logan shouted.

"Dad !" The twins yelled.

"Girls, step away from your dad. He's changing," Storm said as she made way to the fire wielder.

She and Scott carried the changing hero into the infirmary so that he could finish the transformation.

"HE DID WHAT !" They heard a female scream.

"Mom !" The Swan twins yelled.

"Where is he ! I will freeze and burn him alive !" Bella yelled as she stormed in.

"Mom, you smell like sea and high tide," Liz said.

"Now is not the time girls. I got a bone to pick with Dr. Cullen," Bella growled.

"Bella, you should calm down," Jane tried to stop her. "Argh !"

"Bella ! You're back," Magneta said.

"Oh yes. Now where is he ?" Bella growled.

"How did you find out ?" Jane asked.

"Rosalie phoned me," Bella answered.

The angry female brunette vampire stormed towards the infirmary. She could hear the sounds of the others arguing behind the closed double doors.

"What the hell is going on !" Bella yelled the moment she stepped into the infirmary.

"Bella ! You're back," Logan stated.

"Would any of you explain to me why my ex husband is changing into a freaking vampire !" She screeched.

"Carlisle attacked him. I think they were fighting over you," Storm answered.

"Where is Carlisle ?" Bella growled the question out.

"In his office," Logan answered.

"We did not want him near Warren while he was transforming," Storm added.

"Where are the girls ?" She asked, clearly worried about her daughters.

"They are with Megan and Layla," Logan answered.

"How long has he been like this ?" Bella asked, looking at him.

"For eleven hours and counting," Storm answered.

"I thought it was nine hours," Logan said, a little confused.

"You fell asleep when he was screaming for ten minutes. Hell, you are a damn heavy sleeper," Storm complained.

Bella went to her silent ex husband. She stroked his hair away from his face. "His skin is getting colder. He might be done changing sooner than expected."

"How do you know ?" Logan asked.

"Just listen to his heartbeat. It's going fast and slow," Bella said quietly.

"What was it like changing into a vampire ?" Storm asked.

"Painful. It feels like fire in your veins," Bella answered. "You burn for three days. Warren might be done with this transformation tomorrow or the day after at this rate."

Meanwhile upstairs the twins were telling the others what happened.

"We didn't see that happen !" Janette and Megan shouted.

"Your dad will be a freaking vampire !" Pyro shouted. "Why the hell would Dr. Cullen attack him."

"They were fighting over Bella," Angel answered.

"I sense a love triangle coming on," Layla murmured.

"I hope Warren is alright. I never knew that Carlisle would do such a thing," Alice said

"We all lose our cool sometimes," Magneta said.

"But Carlisle never loses his temper or attacks the innocent," Edward said.

"There is a first time for everything," Tara said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Third person narrator**

"They are gathering an army your Majesties," a women in her twenties said to Caius and Aro. "Jane is with them as well."

"Do you have anymore news for us ?" Aro asked the woman.

"No. They would not let me come to any of the meetings. They cast me out thinking that I am still weak, incapable of fighting," she answered.

"It seems that your plan has backfired Aro," Caius said, shaking his head. "I warned you many time and you did not listen."

"Hush !" Aro hissed at his tempermental 'brother'.

"What is Jane doing there ?" Caius asked. "We have been looking for her and she could not be found."

"She told the Professor and Xmen what she has saw. You and Caius killing Marcus and Alec. She wants revenge," the woman answered.

"We need to bring Chelsea to us and Renata," Aro said.

"I am afraid their gifts will not work on the mutants," she said.

"Why not !" Caius roared.

"They have three shields. Physical and mental shields," the woman answered.

"We need to gather more troops. Call Amun," Caius said.

The woman scattered off.

"Without Jane I am dead," Aro said. "Her gift was useful to us and now she is against us."

"Perhaps we should have sent her on that mission with Felix and Heidi so that she could not see us getting rid of those two imbeciles," Caius said.

"Caius, calm yourself," Aro snapped. "We have more important things to worry about."

"We just lost our most dangerous gift because of your idea," Caius said, growling a bit.

"Hush yourself Caius," Aro hissed once again.

**Bella's POV**

Two days has passed since Carlisle bit Warren. His appearence got more defined.

I sat beside his bed praying that he will not lose any memories of me or our daughters. I guess you could say that I still have feelings for him.

We already took the first step to forgiveness. He already started bonding with the girls. I regret divorcing him.

I guess that once everything cools down we will get back to the way we were. I just need to take things a bit slow and not rush.

Things will change for the better and I am sure of it.

The girls and the Sky High team are probably worried sick about their dad being bitten by an angry vampire doctor.

I stood up as I heard his heart beating faster than a humming bird wings. I had to call out for Jasper since he has the most experience with newborn vampires.

"Jasper !" I yelled.

He came faster than I expected. "What's wrong ?"

"Warren is nearly done with the transformation," I answered, looking back at him.

"Thank goodness. Everyone was worried about him," Jasper sighed in relief

"Jasper, newborn vampire, remember ?" I reminded him.

"I am sure that he will do alright. He would never harm an innocent being," Jasper assured me.

"Okay, but if he snaps I will wring you neck," I growled.

"Don't worry Bella. Don't worry," he murmured.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Then there was silence. I stepped forward to him. I felt some tug in my chest and stepped closer to him.

"Warren, open your eyes," I said quietly.

He growled a little.

"Please open them," I repeated.

He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were bright red like mine. "Bella ?"

"Hey," I smiled at him.

"What happened ?" He asked, getting up fast.

"Carlisle attacked you," I answered.

"Where is he now ?" He asked.

"In his office," Jasper answered. "He is not allowed to be near you."

"My throat is burning," Warren complained.

"Time for you to go hunting. Do you wants animal blood or human blood from blood bags ?" Jasper asked.

"Blood bags. The girls said that Bella complained that the animal blood tastes like shit," Warren answered.

"It does. I only do it because Alice does it," Jasper said. "Don't tell her this but I sometimes cheat on my diet."

"But how do you hide your red eyes ?" I asked.

"Contact lenses," Jasper answered. "No one ever notices."

"Your secret is safe with us," Warren said.

I went to the mini fridge to get the blood bags. He'll need five since he is a newborn vampire.

"Here," I handed it to him.

"Smells like tequilla and pineapple," Warren said.

"I know, but it tastes great," Jasper said. "That's the O+ blood."

"Just don't try the A+ blood. It tastes like oatmeal and wheat," Bella warned him.

"Blood that tastes like breakfast. Weird," Warren said before drinking from the blood bag.

**Third person narrator**

"Where is Esme ?" Edward asked Alistar.

"She's at home. She could not control her temper or emotions here so I had to force her to wait for me until the battle is over," Alistar answered.

The group was in the common room in a circle.

"She isn't at home," Janette said, her eyes are blank.

"Where is she then ?" Alistar asked.

"She is in Egypt. For some reason she has a black cloak with some 'V' crest on," Janette said.

Everyone kept quiet.

"Why the hell would she be in Egypt ?" Rosalie asked.

"Amun's coven are there," Emmett said.

"She's working for the Volturi," Alice stated. "All those so-called trips. She was a spy."

"I told you we could not trust that bitch !" Cassie yelled. "But no... You just had to not believe me."

"I knew there was an undercover Volturi guard but I had no idea that it was Esme," Jane said.

"I say we ambush them the moment they arrive here on our territory," Logan said.

"I agree," Megan said. "The more we ambush the less guards we have to fight."

"We still need to know who will be the ones to invade the castle and rescue the three girls," Rayne said.

"I'll go," Angel said.

"Me too," Bobby stood up.

"I will go with them," Stefan said.

"Okay. We got that sorted out," Scott said. "Anyone else."

There was no more answer.

"Okay then. Let's get back to training the students," Scott said and they separated.

The Jasper came. "He's awake."


	17. Chapter 17

**Third person narrator**

"Oh come on !" Jasper yelled. "They were right here in this very room."

"Well, it looks like they have taken off somewhere," Alice said with her arms folded.

"We can't even see their future," the Stronghold twins complained.

"Bella is blocking her future as well as Warren's," Rosalie guessed. "I wonder why."

"Mom and dad are probaby doing the deed," Cassie wagged her eyebrows.

"Eeewww... I did not need to hear that," Liz said.

"I am sure that they are okay," Charles said rolling in with his wheelchair.

"I hope so or all hell will break loose," Liz grumbled.

Meanwhile in the snow covered forest behind the institute.

"Ha ! You can't catch me !" Bella taunted Warren as they swung from one tree to another.

"I will catch you somehow Bella," Warren called down as he jumped to the second tree behind her.

"Yeah right ! I'm the fastest honey. You can't catch me," Bella said smugly.

"We'll see about that," Warren grumbled.

"Come on ! I thought newborn vampires were supposed to be fast," Bella taunted some more.

They jumped from one tree to another. Going zig zag. Up, down, left, right and center.

"Come on Warren, catch me if you can !" Bella called out.

But then she stopped to see the lake is frozen. Warren caught up to her as soon as she stopped.

"Wow," he said. "The entire lake is frozen."

"I wonder if it is completely frozen," Bella murmured.

"I don't think it is entirely frozen," Warren said.

"Too bad I didn't bring my ice skates," Bella sighed.

"I noticed that you are more graceful than most the Cullen vampires," Warren said.

"I think it's because I used to be majorly clumsy before I got my powers," Bella guessed. "And the venom improved my balance."

"We should head back," Warren said. "Jasper might be looking for us."

"Let them wait a while. I want to enjoy the peace and quiet before we return to the noise and ruckus," Bella said.

In a dark place in an airport a massive group made their way the aeroplane.

"Where to sir ?" The pilot asked.

"Washington D.C." The man with the accent answered.

Alice and the Stronghold twins' eyes glazed.

"They have made a decision," the girls said.

"Are they coming here ?" Charles asked.

"No," Alice answered.

"They made a decision to go to Washington D.C." Megan answered.

"We need to then choose a team to come with us to Washington," Logan said. "Dammit ! Where is Warren and Bella."

"Hello ?" Then they heard Bella's voice.

"Why is it so quiet ?" They heard another male voice. "Shouldn't the students be training ?"

"It's probably their break," Bella said.

"Mom !" The girls ran to their mother but stopped as they saw their dad with bright red eyes.

"Hi dad. How are you doing ?" Liz asked.

"Better than I expected," Warren answered, smiling.

"Hey Warren ! Looking good man," Emmett said, carrying Rayne on his back.

"Yeah," Warren said. "What did we miss ?"

"Well we found out that there is a possibility that Esme is a spy for the Volturi," Isa said.

"And we have to pick one person from each team to go with us to Washington," Charles said.

"Why to Washington. The war is happening here," Warren said.

"The Volturi want to take over the States first before taking over the world," Janette said.

"They will fail. I am sure of it," Megan said.

"Guys, the jet is ready," Rosalie said. "Time for the three guys to go."

"Whose going to fly the jet ?" Bobby asked.

"I will of course," Rosalie answered.

"Who is going to Italy to get the girls ?" Warren asked.

"I will," Stefan said.

"Dad, you're going ?" Warren was clearly surprised.

"Yeah. He is coming with us," Angel said.

"You guys becareful," Charles said.

"We will," Rosalie said.

Before Rosalie could leave Emmett grabbed and kissed her with a burning passion. Then they pulled away.

"Come back to me," Emmett said.

"I will," Rosalie promised.

The four went to the jet. We went outside to see them off. Rayne and Riley hugged Rosalie and went back to watch the jet lift off.

"Okay guys. Time to call the students and choose the team. We need to stop the Volturi's reign of terror," Charles said.

"Hell yeah !" Ethan cheered.

"Time to fry some Italians !" Zach yelled.

Meanwhile Carlisle got out of his office. He noticed that the halls has been quiet since he accidently attacked Warren Peace.

"Carlisle !" Emmett called out. "I was wondering when you would get out of your office. We need to get our rears in gear."

"What ?" Carlisle was confused.

"The Volturi are making a move in Washington D.C. The first group already left to Italy to rescue the three girls trapped in the Volturi dungeon," Emmett answered.

"What about Warren ? He's still transforming," Carlisle said.

"He woke up a few hours ago," Emmett informed him.

"What ! He might attack the students !" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Actually he has more control than I did when I was a newborn vampire," Emmett said.

Meanwhile the team was picked out. Everybody packed their belongings and climbed into the plane. The main group got into the jet.

"This is soo exciting," Alice squealed.

"Alice calm down. We are seriously-

"Guys, you might want to check this video clip on YouTube," Isa said.

"We will not stand for this. For years humans forced us creatures into hiding. But we will hide no more," a dark haired woman who looks like she is from Mexican descendant.

"Holy shit ! That's Maria !" Jasper exclaimed.

"She's the one working with Aro !" Isa screamed.

"That psycho bitch is even more insane than I thought," Jasper growled.

"They don't have that many powers as us," Megan said. "We have more troops than they do. They only have thirty eight. We have forty five."

"This is an easy win," Riley said.

"Heck yeah it is," Ethan agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Third person narrator**

"We're almost there," Rosalie said to Stefan who is her co-pilot.

"I wonder if those Italian bastards left yet," Stefan said.

"They probably did. There is no doubt in my mind that there are a few guards left in the castle," Rosalie murmured.

"We have Jane on our side. They lost her to us. We will succeed," Stefan said.

"I hope so," Rosalie said. "So..."

"So what ?" Stefan wanted to know what was on her mind.

"What made you not go after Bella's aunt and uncle for putting you in prison ?" Rosalie asked.

"I didn't want to back to the man I was before," Stefan said, looking down. "I am a changed man now. I know it will be hard getting the trust of others."

"It will, but soon everyone will see that you are not the bad guy you used to be years ago," Rosalie assured him.

Away from the cockpit Angel and Bobby were quiet. Waiting for the jet to land.

"We're over Florence," Angel said. "It's not long from Volterra."

"When are we going to land ?" Bobby asked.

"No idea. But I know it's soon," Angel said. "So, I noticed that you are very close with Professor Swan's daughters."

"They became great friends. I'm surprised that Pyro and I are friends," Bobby shook his head.

"I also noticed that Liz is a bit too close to you," Angel grinned.

"She's just a friend. Liz knows that I only love Rogue," Bobby said.

"Only a few more moments until you get to see your love again," Angel said.

"I wonder who is the third woman that we have to rescue," Bobby wondered out loud.

"Janette Stronghold did say it was a redhead. It could be Mystique," Angel said.

"Or Jean Grey," Bobby guessed.

"She drowned in that major flood last Winter. Remember ?" Angel reminded Bobby.

"But they did not find her body," Bobby said.

"I guess anything is possible at that point," Angel murmured.

"I got a confession to make," Bobby said.

"Is it bad ?" Angel asked.

"50/50," Bobby said. "I might have developed feeling for Liz."

"Dude !-"

"No wait. I still love Rogue. Dammit," Bobby seemed frustrated.

"A love triangle," Angel said. "Have to make a choice between Rogue and Liz."

"We're about to land. Seatbelts on boys," they heard Rosalie's voice from the intercom.

"Time to get rolling," Angel said.

**?POV**

This is getting out of control. The Volturi have no idea who they are up against.

They cannot trust that Esmeralda woman. She is a vengeful woman. And she needs to be stopped.

"Esme, are you sure that this is the best place to start taking over ?" Caius asked.

"Of course. Today it's the states. Tomorrow is the world," Esme giggled evilly.

Then they looked ahead as the plane flew. Esme looked around and then went to the bathroom. I followed her.

"You must come. I told the masters you would be there before we come," Esme hissed into the phone I presumed.

"I'm sorry Esmeralda but we will not parttake in this war," said Amun. I recognise that voice anywhere.

I walked back and went to Aro.

"Dear child, you looked anxious," he said to me.

I blocked my thoughts that I have been having of the Volturi and showed him what I overheard Esme say in the restrooms while talking to Amun over the phone.

"Oh dear. What a sad day this shall be," Aro shook his head and let go of my hand. "Thank you for telling me."

I bowed to him and sat by my seat. The guards were all looking at me.

Esme came out of the restroom then Aro and Caius stood up.

"Anything wrong masters ?" She asked kindly.

"Yes it would seem so," Caius answered coldly.

"What is wrong ?" Esme asked.

"You are dear Esme," Aro said, his face blank.

**Third person narrator**

"Mr. President, the States are in great danger," a blue furred beast said. "You must be taken to safety."

"He's right. Charles Xavier would never lie," his assistant said to the president.

"Alright. Let them in," the president said.

Charles Xavier, Bella, Liz and Cassie Swan, Carlisle Cullen and Warren Peace stepped into the conference room.

"Is that Dr. Hank McCoy ?" Liz asked.

"He looks much blue on TV," Cassie commented.

"Just call him Beast," Charles said to his two great granddaughters.

"Mr. Xavier," the president greeted.

The twins had bright smiles when they shook the President's hand.

"Who are these ?" Beast asked.

"This lovely lady is my granddaughter Isabella Swan and her two daughters Elizabeth and Cassandra," Charles began. "Three of the Sky High team members are protecting the students back at the institute."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," the blonde doctor said.

"And I am Warren Peace. Elizabeth and Cassandra's father," the fire wielder said.

Their eyes went wide.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I believe there are others who came with you," the president said.

"Yes, but they are waiting back at the hotel," Charles said.

"Please sit down," Beast said.

They sat down and then there was silence for a couple of seconds.

"What is this that I hear of a threat," the president asked.

"There is this empire known as the Volturi. They kidnapped two of our students and a stray mutant," Carlisle answered.

"And this is our problem ?" He asked.

"Listen. My nieces had a vision of the Volturi wanting to take over the world. They want to start with the States then go to the rest of the world," Bella said.

"They cannot go through me. They are just people with too much power," the president scoffed.

"They are vampires," Warren blurted out. "The Volturi are on their way here to get rid of you and take over."

The president's face turned pale white.

Meanwhile in the dark dungeon.

"This is hopeless," Rogue said.

"Don't worry. We will get out of here," the redhead said.

"How ?" Jubilee asked. "I have tried everything to get us out of here."

"We-"

"BOOM !"


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's POV**

"Bella what are you doing ?" Warren asked as I was busy on my laptop.

"I am check if there are any news in Italy. Your dad says that the mission will be a blast," I answered. "I think I know what he is going to do."

"You think he is going to explode the castle," Warren guessed.

"How did you know ?" I asked. "Dammit, nothing yet."

"Uh guys, you might want to see this," Janette said from the doorway.

We followed her to the conference room. There was a huge screen. The team was all there.

"Surrender now and destroy the antidotes," we saw a long darjk haired man. That must be Aro.

"Never. We will not back down," the president said.

"Then you give us no choice Mr. President. We will attack," Caius said.

Then the screen went black.

"We need to kill them. The world is not safe with the Volturi around," Isa said.

"This is not going to end well," Megan said. "The Volturi are too cocky."

"We need grenades," Emmett said.

We all looked at him.

"Grenades...grenades," I mumbled.

"Bella, what is it ?" Edward asked.

I smiled at him then looked at Emmett.

"I know, I know. It's a stupid idea," Emmett sighed.

"No Emmett. It is a brilliant idea," I said.

"What ?" Everyone asked.

"If we use the grenades Volturi body parts will be flying all over the battle field," I explained. "We will also need flame throwers. Lots of them."

"Hell yeah ! Now you're taking !" Zach exclaimed.

"The mutants and the Sky High teams should use the flame throwers," Carlisle said.

"And the vamps can use the grenades," Alice said.

"I will call the general to get more supplies," the president said.

"Thank you Mr. President," Charles said.

"Grandpa, you need to stay here," Will said.

"I know. I will stay in the underground bunker with Mr. President," he said.

"Anyone going to war without me ?" I recognised that Southern accent.

"Peter Whitlock !" I yelled and hugged him.

"Heya suga'," Peter hugged me back and we pulled away. "You look smokin' hot as a vamp."

"Thanks Pete," I said.

"Ah hem," the dark, short haired woman cleared her throat.

"Oh right. This is my mate Char," Peter said.

"Hmph," Char folded her arms.

I just ignored her.

"Peter ! Char ! You're here !" Jasper hugged them. Char looked a bit grumpy.

"What crawled in her thong ?" I asked Emmett.

"She's always like that to women," Emmett answered.

"A jealous bitch. Just what we need," Liz grumbled.

"I don't like her," Cassie said.

"Me too," Alice growled. "Jasper here ! Now !"

Jasper ran back to Alice's side and kissed her cheek.

"No cat fights here," Scott said. "We already had too many of that."

Peter grinned.

"I cannot wait to kick some ass," Pyro said. "I don't need any flame throwers. I am a Human Torch."

"Hey we are too !" Warren and his team of firewielders shouted.

"You are forgetting about Bella too," Carlisle said.

"Mom, you fists are on fire," Cassie said.

I lifted my hands infront of my face. "We should go outside. I have something to show you."

I stepped out and the followed me to the back yard. "Stay back."

They stepped back. Bella rolled her eyes and flames covered her.

"Mom ! You look like a female version of the Human Torch !" Liz yelled.

"Bella ! Seriously ! When did you learn this ?" Jane asked.

"A few weeks ago in private," I said and jumped up. I started flying in the air, making circles like the Human Torch.

I looked down to see that Char was scared as I made my flame bigger. Then I landed. My clothed weren't burn't when I stopped the flames.

"That was awesome !" Emmett exclaimed.

"Mom, your clothes didn't burn," Liz said.

"Alice isn't the only one with the magic touch when it comes to fashion. All the clothes are I made are fire proof. It also accommodates with our powers so it is not destroyed," I explained.

"You need to teach us that !" One of Warren's team mates said.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Bella dear. What else can you do ?" Charles asked.

"Is there a fountain somewhere ?" I asked the president.

"Yes," he answered.

We followed him. The fountain is big enough for me to show them my next trick.

I stepped in and make myself sink in.

"Mom !" My daughters yelled.

"I can't see anything in the water," Liz complained.

"That's because I am right here," I said, changing to water.

"Mom, you look like the Lady of the Lake," Cassie said.

"We can't see you clearly," Emmett said.

"That's because she is water," Warren said. "Bella, show them your mermaid form."

I closed my eyes and sunk down.

"Wow," the girls looked at me in awe.

"Your tail is a beautiful shade of blue," Cassie said.

"Can we touch it ?" Liz asked.

"Sure," I smiled at them.

"Bella, you are truly talented," Charles said.

"Damn, you make things so fun and interesting," Emmett commented.

Then I turned back to normal and stepped out of the fountain.

"There is one last one I want to show you," I said. "Wind."

I felt myself floating and turning camourflage. I started to fly around them.

"She's flying around us," Liz said.

"I was wondering what that lovely breeze was," the president said.

Then I appeared behind them.

"Where is she ?" Emmett asked.

"Behind you."

"Bella, you're still wet," Char said in a snotty tone.

"I used the air bending and dried myself off. The wind came from behind me and towards Char. She got wet.

My hair is still wet, but I like it.

"Argh ! I'm wet !" Char yelled.

We all ignored her and went to back into the White house.

I need to put girls bitchy like Char in their place.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: There is a surprise in the middle of this chapter. Two surprises.**

**Bella's POV**

The president allowed us to use their training room. So far everyone was doing better than I expected. My group, Warren's group, Tara's and Layla's group all combined.

Since Tara, Layla and Gaby wasn't here I had to train their group. Alice, Janette and Megan warned us that the Volturi would be coming in two days.

"Bella, are you okay ?" Carlisle asked.

"Um yes," I answered and then made a move to walk away from him.

"Look, I want to apologise," Carlisle said.

"You don't have to. Esme was your true soul mate. I was just a fling. You used me to get over her and I used you," I said.

"It was at first," he admitted. "But then I slowly started to fall for you. Now that I see you getting close to Warren I see that you are much closer to him."

"Don't worry. We haven't made any move to get together. Warren and I are still friends. We're taking it slow," I explained.

"I hope we are friends," Carlisle said.

"We are," I confirmed.

"Can I ask you something ?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"Can I kiss you for the one last time," Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

His hand touched my cheek like it did when we first kissed. Our faces came closer to each others and then our lips touched.

We kissed for a while. I felt his hands going lower to my hips. Then we pulled away.

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain yourself," I said.

"It's okay. I will never forget the short time I spent with you," he chuckled at the last part.

"Me too. So we're okay as friends ?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said. "But you will receive a few gifts."

"Carlisle," I moaned.

"No arguing," Carlisle said. "He kissed my forehead and left."

I felt a pull as he left me. It felt like the pull I feel to Warren. I don't know what it mean't.

"Bella, are you okay ?" I turned to see that it was Peter who asked.

"No," I was rubbing my chest.

"He's your mate," Peter said.

"That's impossible. Warren is my mate. I felt the pull to him when he was done transforming," I argued.

"Maybe you guys are a triad," Peter guessed. "You have two mates instead of one."

"Has it ever happened before ?" I asked.

"Only every one hundred years," Peter answered.

"When should I tell them ?" I asked desperately.

"After the war," Peter answered.

"What if one of us don't make it ?" I began to worry.

"Calm down Bella. All three of you will survive, but...," Peter trailed off.

"But what ?" I asked, wanting to know what he was holding back.

"My gift said that there is a traitor in the group," Peter said.

"Who is it ?" I asked.

"Char," Peter answered sadly.

"I thought she was your mate," I said.

"She is, but she thinks we are just companions," Peter chuckled. "She's a spy for Maria."

"What !" I exclaimed.

"Shhh.. She doesn't know yet," Peter hushed me.

"Why did you not tell her that you know ?" I asked.

"Because she would run the moment I confront her," Peter answered. "But now she won't be able to escape."

"And why is that ?" I asked.

"Because I took her cellphone so that she will not contact Maria," Peter answered. "I want you to keep it."

"Why ?" I asked, taking the phone from him.

"Because she would accuse me of stealing it and search me and my stuff," Peter answered.

"Fine," I said.

**Carlisle's POV**

I need to talk to Warren. For some reason I feel a pull toward him and Bella.

It could not possibly mean that they are my mate ? Can it ?

"Carlisle !" I heard Warren calling out.

"Warren I need to speak to you," I said.

"I need to talk to you too and I am freaking out !" Warren said.

"What is it ?" I asked.

"I feel something for you and Bella," he mumbled.

"It's the mating pull," I said. "We're part of a triad."

"A what ?" He asked.

"A triad," I answered.

"We should tell Bella. We need to talk about this," Warren said.

"No, not yet," I stopped him.

"What ! But she will feel hurt if we keep this from her," Warren said.

"No she won't. We will tell her after the war with the Volturi," I explained.

"What if we don't make it in the war ! What if one of us dies !" Warren started to panic.

"That will not happen," I said in a firm tone.

"We have to tell her," Warren said.

"Not yet," I growled at him.

"I hope this won't end up in the two of you attacking each other again," Storm said.

"Not this time," Warren said, glaring at me.

"We are having a private conversation and we do not appreciate you eavesdropping," I snapped, still glaring harshly at Warren.

Storm then walked away.

"Fine. I will keep quiet about it, but don't think that I am happy with this," Warren said and walked away.

**Third person narrator**

"I'm telling you, I saw them kissing," Cassie said. "Carlisle and mom were kissing."

"Holy shit !" Alice yelled. "Are you serious ?"

"Why the hell would they be kissing ? They broke up. Remember chica. And Carlisle attacked your dad," Janette reminded the girls.

"This is crazy," Liz said. "Mom would never kiss Carlisle."

"They still have feelings for each other maybe," Alice said.

"Probably," the Swan twins said.

"Imagine if Warren and Carlisle were both about to be your dads and Aunt Bella is both of their mates," Megan snickered.

"Meg ! This isn't funny," Rayne said.

"Anything could happen at this point Rayne," Megan said.

"She is right girls," Alice agreed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots !" Cassie moaned.


	21. Chapter 21

**Third person narrator**

"They are so ready for the war," Warren said, hi-fiving his team as they came to the giant living room.

"The room was freaking hot with these hot shots," Emmett fake-wiped his imaginary sweat.

"The room temperature was fine with me," Bella stated.

"That's because you were in your Human Torch form mom," Liz said.

"I did not want to be sweating like a pig, so sue me for being a walking ball of flame," Bella said in a joking tone.

"Hahaha, walking ball of flame," Jasper laughed.

"This battle is gonna be epic," one of the airbenders said. "We finally mastered the trick Bella used."

"We are gonna kick ass," Zach stated. "Those Volturi scum are gonna get fried."

"Seriously, more fire jokes," Liz complained.

"Hey, I'm trying to make you laugh," Zach said.

"Zach, don't ever try to be a comedian," Will said.

"One more day left," Edward said.

"We are going to win. I know it," Peter said. "We will defeat the Volturi and Maria."

"Their reign of terror will come to an end," Bella stood up.

"So are the students ready to fight ?" Charles asked.

"Of course they are," Storm said. "Have some trust in the Charles. They were trained by us."

"When should Rosalie be here with the jet ?" Edward asked.

"This evening or tonight at the latest," Megan said.

"But Bobby and Angel want to make a side trip to get some hamburgers," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Idiots," Cassie rolled her eyes.

"The successfully rescued the three girls I'm guessing," Charles said.

"Yeah," Megan smiled at Charles. "They did."

"Um guys you might wanna check the Italian news," Ethan said.

Meanwhile on a plane...

"The St. Marcus castle has been destroyed by a gas leak. There were two females and five in there trapped. I'm afraid to say that they did not survive this massive explosion," the news reporter announced. "Firemen say that there are body parts under these rocks burn't to crisp."

As soon as the news was done Aro commanded Felix to phone the guards and their wives. There was no one answering after eleven rings.

"Athenadora and Sulpicia are not answering. I'm afraid that they gone," Felix said with a somber expression.

Caius's face was blank and so was Aro.

"The Romanians," Caius growled. "They did that ! We must turn !"

"We can't. We're already close to the States Masters," Heidi announced.

"We must go ! I must avenge my mate !" Caius roared at the allure.

"Caius control yourself. Heidi is right. Once we take over the human race we will eradicate those Romanian vermin," Aro said with a mega creepy smile that would sent shivers down your spine.

"This is not acceptable Aro. I will not just stay here and let my mate's murder go unavenged," Caius shouted.

"Caius sit," Aro commanded.

"No. Just because you do not care about Sulpicia does not mean that I don't care about Athenadora. I will go whether you like it or not," Caius roared and stood up and left.

**Bella's POV**

"Caius abandoned the mission," Megan said. "He just jumped off the plane."

"What ?" Carlisle was shocked.

"They saw the news and it seems that the Romanians are in trouble," Alice said. "He thinks that they caused the explosion."

"We need to warn them," Edward said.

"I'll go contact Vladimir," Carlisle said, already dialing the number.

"I think my dad caused that explosion," Warren stated. "He does have a habit of blowing things up."

"At least the Volturi members will be distracted by the death of their mates in the castle," Megan said.

"It will be an easy win," Logan said.

Then my cellphone rang. I checked to see that it was Layla.

"Bella, we saw what happened in Italy," Layla said the moment I answered.

"Are the kids okay at the mansion ?" I asked.

"Yeah. There were a few vampires who tried to get in but one of the students placed a physical shield and trapped them in it. They are currently in the vampire proof cell," Layla said.

"Kill hem. Tell the fire wielders to kill the vampires," I commanded.

"Are you sure ?" Layla asked.

"Yes. The cell is fire proof anyways and those vampires are damn flammable. Don't worry. The building will not burn down," I said.

"Okay. Tell the others I said good luck," Layla said.

"I will," I promised. "Will misses you."

"Tell him I miss him as well and tell the girls I am so proud of them," Layla continued.

"Will do," I said.

"Bye," Layla said and we both hung up.

"Everything okay ?" Charles asked.

"Two vampires tried to get more students by one of the students who used to be in my group before we got here trapped the vampires in her shield and placed them in the cell. The fire wielders will burn them," I answered.

"Caius landed in Seattle," Megan said.

"What !" I yelled. "My parents are there !"

"I'll go phone them," Carlisle said.

He went to the passage to call them while I began to pace around.

"Don't fret mom. Grandma Renee and Grandpa Charlie will be okay," Liz said.

"Grandpa Charlie will burn Caius to ashes," Cassie assured me. "He's tough and so is Grandma Renee."

**Third person narrator**

"We're glad that you are okay," Angel said to the three girls.

"It's great to be back," Rogue said, snuggling into Bobby's side.

"That cell was a nightmare," Jubilee shuddered. "Who was that man who exploded the castle."

"That was Warren Peace's father Barron Battle," Angel answered.

"But we all call him Stefan," Bobby said.

"Who is the blonde vampire flying the jet ?" The redhead asked.

"That would be Rosalie Hale," Bobby answered.

"What has been happening back at the mansion ?" Rogue asked.

"Professor X contacted his granddaughter to helpo us find you. He also got the Sky High team and the Cullen vampires to join in," Angel said.

"Who are they ?" Rogue asked.

"The leader is obviously Bella Swan and Will Stronghold. Bella can control all the elements and has a physical and mental shield. Will can fly and has super strength," Bobby began.

Then the two boys started telling the girls all about the new team that were in the institute.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: One more chapter to go until it is the battle.**

**Third person narrator**

"Time to get ready," Edward sighed. He phoned Tara to say that the battle is today.

"Is mom okay ?" Isa asked her dad.

"She is alright. They got rid of the vampires that tried to kidnap more students," Edward said.

Alice skipped in. "Here are the battle suits. Don't worry. Nothing can penetrate the suits. Bella made sure of that."

"Bella helped you ?" Edward was surprised.

"Yeah. She helped me. Plus it's fashionable," Alice squealed. "Bella really has a great sense of style like yours truly."

"You and Aunt Bella are very talented," Isa said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Alice smiled at her adoptive niece.

"Aunt Alice !" The heard Rayne call out.

"Duty calls," Alice sighed and ran out. "Coming Rayne !"

Meanwhile Bella was rolling her Grandfather to the underground bunker. She had her black and red suit on. Her hair has red stripe in.

The moment they reached the bunker they stopped. Bella turned to go.

"Bella," Charles called out.

Bella went back to him. Charles had tears in his eyes.

"Your grandmother would have been so proud of you," Charles said.

She hugged him. "Stay down here and we will get you."

"I will," Charles promised.

"The General and the army will be here in a few minutes. They will be battling the mutants who are on Aro's side," the president said.

"Thank you," Bella smiled and left.

The security guards nodded at Bella as she left. They had their guns ready to blast any intruder who dares to enter.

She went up the elevator and exited. The bookcase moved to the side and she stepped out of the secret passageway.

Once she got out the bookcase slid back to its orginal place.

"Bella ! Are they in ?" Warren asked.

"Yeah," Bella answered, looking down.

"Hey, hey. Calm down," Warren held her as she cried.

"Mom ?" Liz came to her parents.

"Is she okay ?" Cassie asked.

Bella stopped crying after a while. "Seems like everything is getting to me now."

"Mom, you can't hold your emotions in all the time," Liz said.

"Lizzie's right," Warren said, smiling. "We will make it."

The family hugged each other. They heard the jet. They ran to the back yard.

"Mom !" Rayne and Riley yelled. They hugged Rosalie.

Emmett ran to them and kissed her hard.

"Eeewww," the Hale twins said.

Rogue and Bobby stepped out. Liz gave a half-smile at Bobby. Bella looked at her daughter and rubbed her back.

Angel, Jubilee and a redhead came. Their eyes went wide.

"Jean !" Storm yelled. "You"re alive !"

Logan, Scott and Storm ran to her.

"He's got his true love now," Liz mumbled, looking Bobby and Rogue.

"Don't worry," Bella said to Liz. "There are plenty of fish in the sea. Look at Angel. He is certainly avaliable."

"He does look cute," Liz admitted.

Angel came to us. Then Stefan came out.

"Dad !" Warren yelled.

"Nice job exploding the castle," Pyro shouted out.

"It's time," Alice announced.

We all came together.

"Fire wielders. Flame on !" Warren yelled.

They lit on fire and flew in the air.

"Go to the forest. It's 26 miles away !" Alice instructed.

"Air benders. Breeze !" Liz commanded. She took off with them. They were invisable and took off into the air.

The shadow benders went into the military helicopters. They already handed the out the weapons we need to use.

"The water benders flew with the shape shifters who turned into dragons.

Bella and Cassie got the others into the jet and plane.

"What the heck was that Professor Swan ?" Angel asked.

"That was the Human Torches," Cassie answered. "Mom taught each elemental an awesome trick."

"So you are Charles granddaughter," Jean said.

"Yeah," Bella answered.

"She's awesome," Bobby said. "The twins are too."

"Twins ? Which pair ?" Bobby asked.

"Cassie and Liz. They got me and Pyro to be friends," Bobby smiled.

"It was hard since both of them are stubborn as hell," Cassie said.

"Where is Liz ?" Bobby asked.

"With the Breeze team," Edward answered. "She's the fastest of them all."

"The ones with speed are also fast," Alice said.

"Mom, who is flying the jet ?" Rayne asked.

"I am," Cassie answered.

"No you aren't," Riley said.

"She is," Edward said in awe. "With her mind."

"Looks like my granddaughter has the same power as Charles," Stefan said.

"Liz taught me how to, mom. She kept it a secret because she thought she was a freak," Cassie said.

"She did not have to hide it away. We are all different. That's what makes us special," Bella said. "I also have the same power as Grandpa Chuck, but I don't use it often."

"You do ? How come you never told us ?" Emmett asked.

"Because I told her not to," Peter said.

"How do you know Bella ?" Rosalie asked Peter.

"I met her went she first discovered that she could move objects and read minds. She was five years old," Peter began. "Then I taught her how to use it. As time passed I noticed that she gained new powers."

"Then it was time for him to leave. We did keep in contact," Bella added.

"We're gonna land," Cassie said.

The plane already landed somewhere and the others were there. Cassie used her power to get the planes and jets to the base.

"We need to go to the clearing," Alice commanded.

All of them walked in groups. The elementals and Shields are with Bella. The shapeshifters are with Logan and the rest are with Rosalie and Storm.

"I smell Aro," Jane said. "He isn't far."

"He is already losing some of his guards. They are sneaking away and now there are ten mutants and ten guards," Edward said.

"Stand on formation," Will commanded. "We need to be ready."

"Where are the army dudes ?" Ethan asked.

"They are hiding in the bushes. Camourflage, duh," Liz answered.

Then they came out of the mist. They were in the same formation as we were in. Carlisle, Warren, Edward, Alice and I were standing in the front row.

The stopped a few meters infront of us.

"Dear Carlisle," Aro said in an overly cheery voice.


	23. Chapter 23

**Third person narrator**

"I see you have gathered a group of your own. Come to join us in a new Revolution ?" Aro asked, still having that creepy smile on his face.

"No. We are here to stop you and your reign of terror," Carlisle said.

"Dear Jane. I see you have joined them," Aro looked at the girl.

"You're a monster Aro. You are too unstable to run a kingdom. Too selfish, greedy and a monster," Jane said loudly for all to hear.

Then one of the guards stepped out of formation to stand next to Aro. The hood of the cloak was lifted.

"Hello Major," Maria purred at Jasper.

Alice growled at Maria.

"Charlotte ! Step forward," Maria barked.

Charlotte didn't step forward. Peter looked at her. Everyone did. She sighed.

"I will not repeat myself Charlotte," Maria barked.

"No," Char growled at Maria. "I won't."

"What !" Maria yelled.

"You heard her you Mexican whore !" Alice yelled. "She said no !"

"Alice, calm down," Jasper growled at his mate.

"Calm Maria, calm," Aro touched her shoulder.

"You will not win Aro," Megan said.

"You will die along with those who follow you," Janette added.

"Your time of ruling has come to an end," the Stronghold twins said together.

Bella opened her mind to everyone. _"Edward take out Demetri. Rosalie take out Heidi and Emmett take out Felix."_

_"I will take out Maria,"_ Jasper said.

_"I will take out Aro,"_ Jane said.

_"I'll help," _Carlisle joined in.

_"Fire wielders burn the other guards. Water benders freeze the mutants. The rest kick some ass,"_ Stefan commanded.

_"Hey ! I am the one who is the commander !" _Bella yelled in Stefan's head.

"It's a shame that you will not join us," Aro said and shook his head.

"That's because you will lose. We outnumbered you," Edward said.

"Jane, surely you will not destroy me," Aro said.

"You killed my brother Alec. You killed Marcus. He was the closest thing I had to a father and worst of all you killed Didyme. You killed her because she wanted to take Marcus, Alec and I away from you. Greedy bastard,". Jane hissed.

Heidi gasped. "How could you Aro !"

"That's not cool," Felix said. "No wonder we all lived in misery."

"Silence !" Aro growled.

"Forget this talking. Attack !" Maria yelled.

The mutants and guards ran towards us.

There were flames and smoke everywhere. Bella ripped a vampire apart and froze a mutant that tried to throw spikes at her. The spikes missed her.

"Warren watch out !" Stefan yelled as a mutant tried to freeze him.

The battle was nearly over. The mutants were all frozen. There are eight vampires plus Aro left. Grenades were thrown. Everyone was covered in dust.

Emmett killed Felix and threw him into the fire pit. Rosalie ripped Heidi's arm off.

"Felix !" Heidi yelled as she saw Emmett throw her mate's head into the fire.

Rosalie took that distraction and ripped her head off and ripped every limb and threw it into the roaring flames.

Warren burned Renata and Santiago before they could get to Bella.

"AAAAAHHHH !" Aro yelled.

All of the guards were dead and the mutants frozen. They would be taken back to the military to be changed back into human thanks to Angel's father and the antidote.

Jane made Aro feel a lot of pain. Bella covered Jasper under her shield. Maria was incapacitated by Liz and Cassie. They controlled her limbs and made sure that she would not escape.

"We told you that you could not win," Edward said.

"Caius will avenge my death," Aro spat out.

"Oh really. Then why is he angry at you ?" Cassie asked smugly.

"He sure as hell isn't going to avenge you," Liz added.

"And he sure as hell not going to be alive," Bella stepped forward.

"He will avenge us !" Maria yelled.

"Shut up you Mexican harlot !" Char snapped.

"Girls, release them from your shields Char, Peter get hold of Maria," Jasper commanded.

Cassie and Liz ran up to me. They released their shields holding Maria.

"Aro, for years you have collected vampires just because of their powers," Carlisle said. "Now we will free the vampire community from you."

"Jane, will you do the honors," Carlisle stepped back.

Jane grabbed Aro's arm and tore it from his socket. Then Carlisle tore the right leg and his other arm.

As soon as all the limbs were removed Jane took the head. He was still blinking.

"Argh !" Janette yelled. "His head is still- argh !"

"No ! Don't burn my body !" Aro's head yelled.

Carlisle and Edward set his body alight. Jane stepped forward. She held the head above the fire.

"This is for all the deaths you have caused," she then dropped it into the fire.

"Now it is the Mexican whore's turn," Alice skipped to Peter and Char.

The army took the mutants encased in ice back.

"You will not get away with this," Maria spat. "Benito will avenge me. My mate will avenge me !"

"He's been dead for a year Maria. I killed him," Jasper said. "Now it's your turn."

"Look away," Bella commanded the kids.

Peter ripped Maria's arms and Charlotte ripped her legs. Jasper stepped forward and ripped her head off.

They took the body parts and went forth to the fire.

"This is more the torture you put me through," Char said and tossed her legs and middle section into the fire.

"This is more changing us against our will," Peter said and through her arms into the flames.

"And this is more turning me into a monster," Jasper ended and through her body into the fire.

"The battle is finally over," Bella said to herself.

Everyone started cheering. Emmett grabbed Rosalie is kissed her as if it would be the last time they would be together.

Angel then grabbed Liz and kissed her.

"What the hell," Liz exclaimed.

"Quit thinking and kiss me," Angel said with a grin.

"With pleasure," Liz said.

Purple smoke went into the air.


	24. Chapter 24

**Third person narrator**

_**Five years later...**_

_"Today marks the five year anniversary of our freedom from the Volturi's Reign of Terror. I would love to thank Charles Xavier and his team for saving us. If they didn't we would have been slaves to the Volturi," _the president added that as a joke. _"Here's to the X-Men and Sky High Team."_

The Sky High Team were Bella, Warren and Stefan, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Magneta, Ethan, Zach, Gaby, Layla, Will, Tara, Janette, Megan,Cassie, Liz, Rosalie and Emmett.

And the X-Men Jean, Storm, Scott, Logan, Pyro, Bobby, Rogue and Jubilee along with the young students of the institute.

Pyro and Cassie are still dating. Liz and Angel are too. Those two have a strong relationship.

Rogue and Bobby have an on-off relationship.

Warren, Bella and Carlisle are in a triad. Of course that was a shock for everyone. Hell, Charlie and Renee freaked out but they were put in their place.

Scott and Jean got married a year after. Storm and Logan are engaged.

Beast and Raven of course got hitched. Everyone was happy about that. They even got a cure for him and let him keep his powers.

He looks like a human not but can still change into a blue beast when he senses danger.

Charles died two years ago. He died silently in his sleep. Of course he is watching over everyone. Human, mutant, vampire. Anything.

Emmett and Rosalie are engaged. At last.

Peter told Char everything and gave her a master's bite. They still have a few things to work out.

The mutants who got captured by the military got changed back into humans and their memories got erased about being mutants.

They were sent to their parents back as normal kids.

Charlie and Renee Swan did get Caius before he could detect them. He did surrender. All he wanted was to be with his mate Athenadora.

The Romanians, Bella, Carlisle and Warren are ruling the vampire world. They still kept the rules as it is.

Thank goodness for that.

And as for Esme. Well, why don't you look...

**Esme's POV**

I woke up to find myself in the clouds. I saw an angel with wings.

"Am I dead ?" I asked.

"Yes, you are," the angel said.

"Then why am I in heaven ?" I asked confused.

"We gave you another chance. Come with me," the angel took my hand and we flew.

"Where are we going ?" I asked.

"Look," the angel said.

We were in a yard. There I saw my ex-husband and Isabella Swan with her daughters and Warren.

"What is this ?" I asked.

"Your mistake caused their happiness," the angel said. "I am giving you a choice."

"What is my choice ?" I asked.

"You can stay up in heaven or stay here on earth as a guardian angel," the angel answered.

I looked at the happy family.

"I want to stay in heaven," I answered.

"May I ask why ?" The angel asked.

"It hurts seeing my ex-husband with another woman and with her children," I answered.

"Come, I would like to show you something," the angel took me to another place I recognised as England.

"What are we doing here ?" I asked.

"Look," the angel pointed.

I saw Alistar with a human woman and a baby.

"What is this ?" I asked, a little sad.

"Alistar found his true mate in a human-vampire hybrid. The baby is theirs biologically," the angel answered.

We then went back up to the clouds.

They are soo happy without me. I betrayed all of them because of my jealousy.

**Third person narrator**

"Come on guys. It's picture time," Alice called out.

The X-men and Sky High Team gathered for the photo.

"Hurry up," Alice hurried them. "We're burning daylight."

Everyone gathered and Alice set the camera timer and joined the group.

"Say heroes."

"Heroes !"

FLASH !


End file.
